Love is all
by Lady Kurama
Summary: Botan is in love with Yusuke but he loves Keiko. But when Keiko dumps him for someone else, he asks Botan to help him get her back. COMPLETED
1. Breaking up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho. I just love the show.  
  
Summary: Botan is in love with Yusuke but she's afraid to tell him because he's dating Keiko. Keiko broke Yusuke's heart because she fell in love with someone else despite the promise she made to him. Yusuke wants to get Keiko back so he asks Botan to help him. But can Botan help the man she loves getting another woman back or would she revealed her true feelings for him?  
  
Author: Lady-Kurama  
  
Title: Love is all  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairing: Yusuke/Botan

**Chapter I: breaking up.****   
  
**  
'Yusuke, we need to talk.'  
  
'What about?'  
  
'About us."  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because it's not working between us."  
  
'I didn't hear you complaining last night.'  
  
Keiko blush at the comment. They had gone to a party last night at Kuwabara's house. Yusuke and Keiko had made love in Kuwabara's room and she had been completely wanton and bold.  
  
'Anyway Yusuke, I really don't think we should continue this relationship.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I told you, it's not working.'  
  
'You said that already but are you sure that's the real reason?'  
  
She could see that he wasn't taking her seriously. No matter what she said, he wouldn't listen to her. She didn't have any other choice but to tell him the truth. She knew it's going to hurt him but he didn't leave her with any other choice.  
  
'You're right, Yusuke. That's not the real reason.  
  
'You want to tell me then?'  
  
'I fell in love with someone else.'  
  
'Oh! Okay.'  
  
That was all he said. Of all the reactions, she had expected from him that wasn't one of them. He just stood there gazing at an indefinable spot on the ground. His face was emotionless.  
  
'I'm really sorry, Yusuke.'  
  
Since he didn't reply, she turned on her heels and left him standing there. Yusuke didn't know how long he stood there. He was still trying to make sense to all that had just happen. Part of him felt so angry but the other part felt relieved. He couldn't understand his mixed emotions.  
  
His reveries were interrupted by a loud noise behind him. He turned his head to see three people coming toward him. They didn't look too friendly and he soon recognized them as the people he had beaten up this morning while going to school.  
  
'Urameshi, we have a score to settle.' Said one of the trios.  
  
'Good, I was just looking for something to pound on.' He replied a smirk.  
  
Botan was sitting in her room at the apartment she used every time she stays in Ningenkai. She was feeling disheartened because the man she loves was out with another woman. She couldn't remember exactly when she had fallen in love with him. It all started as an innocent crush but now she was hopelessly and helplessly in love with Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
It was a good thing he didn't know about her feelings for him or she would be making a big fool out of herself. Everyone knows that Yusuke loves Keiko. There was no way that he'll ever be interested in her. After all, she was the Deity of Death. Nobody ever fall in love with Death. It was as simple as that. She was destined to love and never be loved. Even though, she knew that he would never love her back she couldn't help feeling jealous when she saw him with Keiko. Every time he touched her, kissed her or just being with her, Botan felt her heart crying out to him. _**"Oh! Yusuke. If only you knew how much I love you and want to be with you. You're the only reason I'm here in Ningenkai. I know I can never have you but I want to be closed to you. Just seeing you is enough for me."  
**_  
A light knock on the door took her out of daydreaming. **_"Who could it be?"_** she wondered. It was almost ten o'clock at night. She went to the door and answered it. She was about to say something but stop dead on her track when she saw Yusuke blood-spattered face. He looked terrible. His clothes were tore and dirty. He looked a mess.  
  
'Yusuke' she whispered. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What happened? You look terrible. Have been fighting again?'  
  
He didn't answer her. He just stood there. She looked at his face and realizes that he was crying. Rivers of tears were flowing from his eyes. Botan fell her heart reaching to the man she loves. She hated seeing him hurt. She wanted to take away his pain and make him smile again.  
  
She took his hand and led him to the living room and sit with him on the couch. He was still crying but didn't make a sound. She took him in her arms and hugged him to her. At that moment all the pain he was keeping inside were let loose. He started sobbing in her arms. His body was shaking violently. Botan didn't know what to do. She could deal with an angry Yusuke. But a crying Yusuke, she was totally helpless. He wasn't often that she saw him cry. Something must have happened to make him cry like that.  
  
'Yusuke.' She called out softly once he calmed down. 'Tell me what's wrong.'  
  
'Keiko broke up with me.'  
  
'Oh! Yusuke, I'm so sorry.'  
  
'I got into a fight with some stupid people and the police came. My mother was furious at me.'  
  
Botan was wordless for a moment. That explain why he was such a mess. So, Keiko had broken up with him. Part of her feel happy that Yusuke was no longer taken but the other part couldn't help but being angry with Keiko for hurting Yusuke.  
  
'Hey, Botan.' Said Yusuke.  
  
'Yes, Yusuke?'  
  
'Do you mind if I stay here for a while. I don't want to go home right now.'  
  
'Of course, you can stay here.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Would you like to take a shower and clean up?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Good, now I'll go find something for you to wear for the night.'  
  
He made a move toward the room but stopped.  
  
'Hey! Botan?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
He turned and went to the bathroom. It wasn't the first time Yusuke stay over her apartment. He would stay every time that had a mission or when he didn't want to fight with his mom. She went and prepared the guest room for him and went to her own room to look for something he can wear. After ten minutes, she found nothing. All her clothes were too small to fit him. She decided to go to his house and get him some clothes. She produced her oar and shortly she was at her destination. **_"Thank goodness, Yusuke's window is always open."_** She thought. She certainly didn't want to run into his mother. She was probably drunk after her fight with her son.  
  
Botan went inside the room and turns on the light. His room was a mess. She looked into his closet and finds some clean clothes. She put them in a bag she found on the floor and left just as she came.  
  
Yusuke was still in the shower when she got back. She put the clothes on his bed and went back to the living room to make herself a cup of tea. Yusuke came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She heard him sit himself on the couch.  
  
'Would you like some tea?' she asked her back still to him.  
  
'No, thanks.'  
  
Botan poured herself a cup of tea turn to face Yusuke. She dropped the cup the moment she saw his naked chest. It wasn't the first time she had seen him bare-chested but seeing him sitting in the middle of the living with only sweatpants on really shocked her. The sight of him sent shiver down her spine.  
  
'Botan, are you okay.' She heard Yusuke ask.  
  
'I'm fine. The cup was just hot. I'll just make another one.' She lied.  
  
'I'll get it for you.'  
  
'No, really. I can do it.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yes, I'm sure.'  
  
Botan cleaned the mess she had made before making herself another cup of tea and settled in the chair opposite the couch. She tried to avoid staring at his chest.  
  
'Hey, Botan. Do you have any bandages?'  
  
'Yes, I do.'  
  
'Can I have one?'  
  
'Sure, but would you like me to heal you instead?'  
  
'That would be great.'  
  
She went over the couch and sit next to Yusuke. She was closed enough to feel his breathing on her cheek. She brought her hand to his face and healed the nasty cut on his eyebrow. Seconds later, his face was back to normal. She looked at him and sighted.  
  
'You'll all set.'  
  
'Thanks, I think I'll go to bed now.'  
  
'Sure. Goodnight, Yusuke.'  
  
'Goodnight, Botan.'  
  
Yusuke went to bed and left Botan in the living room. She quickly drunk her tea and prepared herself for bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
A few hours later, Botan woke up by a weeping sound. At first, she thought that she was just dreaming but when she heard the sound again, she realized it was Yusuke. She got up from her bed and went to his room.  
  
'Yusuke.' She whispered.  
  
He didn't answer but cry out in his sleep again. _**"He must be having a nightmare or something."**_ Thought Botan.  
  
She opens the door carefully and went to him. The room was barely lit, enough for her to make out his features. He was sweating and his bed was a mess. He cried out again and Botan quickly sat by his side. She found a towel on the floor and dries his face with it all the while whispering to him, "_**shhh, it's okay. I'm here."**_ As if he could hear, he mumbled, "don't go."  
  
'I won't go anywhere, my love." She answered back and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
She cradled his face to her and run her fingers through his hair. The action seems to calm him down. After a while, he settled back into a deep and peaceful slumber. Botan stayed with him for a while before returning to her own room and fell asleep.  
  
Yusuke was awakening by a wonderful aroma the next morning. He felt pretty tired. He hadn't got much sleep last night probably because of all the nightmares he had. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and took a shower. When he returned to his room, he saw the bed was already made. He dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with his sneakers. He found Botan in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She turned around as soon as she heard him.  
  
'Good morning, Yusuke.' She said in her cheerful voice. 'Did you have a good night sleep?'  
  
'Yes, thank you and good morning to you, too.'  
  
'Would you like something to eat?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Then sit down.'  
  
Botan put a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and homemade fries in front of him. Then she gave him some juice, fruits and yogurt before sitting down with her own breakfast. Yusuke couldn't remember the last time he had a decent breakfast. He looked at the food in front of him then at the girl who had cooked it.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'I didn't know you could cook. Usually when I come over, we always have Pizza or other junk food.'  
  
'Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't cook. And besides it's healthy to eat a home-cook meal once in a while.'  
  
A silence settled over them while they ate. Yusuke was still thinking about his break up with Keiko. He still couldn't believe she had dumped him for some stupid idiot. It was true that he wasn't around much that didn't give any right to dump him.  
  
After they finished their breakfast, Botan cleaned the apartment. Yusuke was still there. He offered to help her but she refused saying that he was her guest. The rest of the morning passes by very fast. Botan and Yusuke stay at her apartment talking about everything and nothing. Despite Botan's jovial nature and her effort to cheer him up, he was still feeling a little down.  
  
'Hey, Yusuke why don't we go outside. Maybe some fresh air would cheer you up.'  
  
'Sure, why not.'  
  
They went to park. It was a beautiful summer day. People were out having picnic with their family and friends. Yusuke and Botan just walk around talking. Unbeknown to either of them, one of Keiko's friends was watching them.  
  
Botan watched Yusuke walking in the park with her. He looked much better now. He was smiling again and talking like his normal self. She fell so happy that he wasn't as sad as he was last night. She still hadn't told him that she went in his room last night. It was her secret. One she wasn't ready to share with anyone yet. They walked for a while longer before deciding to go back home.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Help me

**Chapter II: Help Me**

Two weeks later...  
  
It has been two weeks since Yusuke had decided to stay with her. Two weeks since he had broken up with Keiko. During those weeks, they had hung out a lot. They had done a lot of stuff; get to know each other better. He was still totally clueless to her feelings toward him. When they weren't anything to do Botan had gone to Rekai to see if Koenma had any work for her to do. They weren't much to do so she had come two days later. Yusuke had gone back home and made up with his mom but he still stay over her apartment every now and then. Not that she mind. She loved having him around. He was a lot of fun.  
  
Botan was going over Yusuke's house that afternoon. They were supposed to hang out with Kuwabara and Yukina at the mall. She was walking very fast because she was going to be late. She was almost there when she bumped into somebody. It was Keiko. Botan haven't seen her for a while.  
  
'Hello, Keiko.'  
  
_**"She looks like she's in a hurry."**_ Thought Botan.  
  
'Hey, Botan.'  
  
'Is something wrong?'  
  
'Actually, yeah. Are you going to see Yusuke?'  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
'I knew it.'  
  
'Knew what?'  
  
Keiko didn't answer instead, she said:  
  
'Looks like Yusuke didn't waste any time in replacing me.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'I just can't believe I have been so stupid. I knew something was going on between you two. You would disappear for weeks together. No wonder it didn't say anything when I broke up with him.  
  
'Keiko-san, what are you talking about.'  
  
'Oh! Save it Botan. You don't have to hide anymore. I know you and Yusuke are seeing each other. My friends saw you two together. So you really don't have to lie about.'  
  
Botan was shocked. Keiko thought that she was going out with Yusuke. Where on earth did she get such a stupid idea? She didn't know what to say to the other girl. Keiko looks like she was upset about it. But why would she care if Botan was dating Yusuke? Not that she was but didn't she dump him for another boy?  
  
'You think you can steal him from me?' Continue Keiko. 'But you're wrong. I have every intention of getting him back.'  
  
She left with last statement, leaving a confused Botan staring at her departing figure. Botan didn't know how long she stands there but when she finally finds her voice, she was really late for a date with her friends. Suddenly she didn't want to face Yusuke and the others. She wanted to be alone and think about all this. She turned back and went back to her apartment. Once there, she called Yusuke and cancelled the date.  
  
'Why?' asked Yusuke.  
  
'I don't feel so good.' She lied.  
  
She hated lying to him but she didn't want to see him right now.  
  
'Okay, I'll see you later.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Botan hang up the phone and went straight to her room. She closed the door behind her and crawled into bed.  
  
It was almost seven o'clock when she woke up. She had a terrible headache and was starving. She quickly took some painkiller and went to the kitchen to get something to eat something. Once she was finished with her meal, she sat in the living room and watched TV. Thirty minutes later, her doorbell rang. She went to answer it and Yusuke was standing behind it.  
  
'Hey, Yusuke. What are you doing here?'  
  
'You said that you weren't feeling okay, so I came to check up on you before I go home.'  
  
'Thanks, Yusuke. That was so caring of you but as you can see I'm feeling much better.'  
  
'Then what was wrong? You sounded upset in the phone.'  
  
'Oh! Nothing.'  
  
'Oh! Come on, Botan. Tell me what made upset.'  
  
'Okay, I'll tell you but first I need some water.'  
  
They went inside the apartment. Botan got her glass of water while Yusuke went for a soda. They sat in the tiny kitchen.  
  
'So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing's wrong. I met with Keiko on my way to your house this afternoon. She has this crazy idea that you're going out with me. She seemed pretty upset about it and she said that she intended on getting you back. Not that I care but I just don't know where she got such a stupid idea.'  
  
Yusuke didn't answer. Instead he had a sly grin on his face.  
  
'Oh! No.' said Botan  
  
'What?' asked Yusuke.  
  
'You had that look on your face.'  
  
'What look?'  
  
'The one that tells me you going to do something stupid.'  
  
'Actually, we're going to do something stupid.'  
  
'Whatever it is, I don't anything to do with it.'  
  
'You don't even know what it is yet.  
  
'I still don't want anything to do with it.'  
  
'Oh! Come on Botan, just to hear me out.'  
  
'Okay, I'm listening.'  
  
'I want you to help me get Keiko back.'  
  
'You don't have to she said that she was going to get you back so you trying to get her back would be futile.'  
  
'You don't understand. I want to make her feel what I felt when she dumped me for some stupid guy.'  
  
'And how are you going to do that?'  
  
'By getting myself a girlfriend.'  
  
'Oh! I get it. You want me to help you find a girlfriend?'  
  
'No, I want you to be my girlfriend.'  
  
'Absolutely not.'  
  
Botan couldn't believe Yusuke would ask such a thing from her. How could she do such a thing to herself? There was no way she could pretend to be his girlfriend without revealing her true feelings for him.  
  
'Please, Botan. You have to help me.'  
  
Botan was torn between her feelings. She wanted to help Yusuke but she didn't want to betray her feelings. Helping him getting another back would certainly broke her heart but seeing him sad would hurt more. She felt like she was forced to choose between a broken heart and Yusuke's happiness. She cursed her love for him. At the end she chose to help him.  
  
'I know I'm going to regret this.'  
  
'Does that mean you're going to help me?'  
  
'Sure, why not. But don't make me do anything embarrassing.'  
  
'Thanks a lot Botan. It means a lot me.'  
  
'No problem.  
  
'Well, I better get going. I'll see tomorrow.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
After Yusuke left, Botan went back to watching TV. She couldn't concentrate on anything, so she turned it off. She couldn't stop thinking about Yusuke. She had already agreed to help him so she couldn't possibly back down without having a good reason. And she certainly couldn't tell him the real reason. It's going to hurt a lot pretending to be his girlfriend. She knew pretending that they loved each other was going to kill her mainly because it won't be pretence on her part. It would be the real thing.  
  
She went to sleep early that evening. She was feeling drained mentally and physically. She didn't have the strength to think anymore. Everything will be fine tomorrow. She hoped.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's note: Please let me know what you think of this chapter. 


	3. Let the games begin

**Chapter III: Let the Games Begin...**

**   
  
**  
The following day, Botan was in the park when she ran into Yusuke. She hadn't him seen all day. And to be honest, she was trying to avoid him but now there was nowhere to go. Botan plated a cheerful smile on her face and greeted her _**"boyfriend."**_  
  
'Hi, Yusuke.'  
  
'Hey, Botan.'  
  
They stay silent for a while before Botan tell him what was on her mind.  
  
'Hey, Yusuke. What do you planned to tell our friends when they asked us about our_** "so-called"**_ relationship.'  
  
'We'll tell them what we tell everybody else.'  
  
'You mean lying to them.'  
  
'As much as I don't want to. We don't have a choice. And beside, you know Kuwabara can't keep his mouth shut.'  
  
'Okay Yusuke, I'll play it your way for now.'  
  
'Thanks a lot Botan. I really appreciate you helping me.'  
  
'What are friends for?'  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
'So do you want to do anything?' he asked.  
  
'Sure, what do want to do?'  
  
'I don't know. What do couples do?'  
  
'You're asking me?'  
  
'Sure, why not. You are a girl after all. You should know about these things.'  
  
'Oh! Really?'  
  
'Really.'  
  
'Okay, let see. We can hang out at the mall, go to the movies then get something to eat and later check out a night club.'  
  
'Okay, let's do it.'  
  
'Do what?"  
  
'What you just said.'  
  
'Okay, where shall we start?'  
  
'What don't we have a picnic. I'm starving.'  
  
'Okay, why don't we go home and prepared our picnic.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
They made their way to her apartment. Botan made them some delicious sandwiches and lemonade to drink. She put some crackers and some other sweets in the picnic basket and added a big picnic blanket.  
  
'Well, I think we have everything for our picnic.' said Yusuke  
  
'Not yet, I need to change first.'  
  
'Why, you look just fine.'  
  
'Really.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
She was wearing form-fitting blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with white sneakers. Her hair in its usual style.  
  
'Okay, let's go.'  
  
They returned to the park. They decided to have their picnic under a big oak tree. Yusuke help her with the blanket and the food. They started to eat and talk about what they were supposed to do to make this thing between them convincing to other people.  
  
'Don't you think Kurama would find out the truth?'  
  
'Not if we do it what right. We just have to pretend that we are really in love with each other.'  
  
'And how are we going to do that.'  
  
'I have no clue.'  
  
'Well, you better think of something because Keiko is coming this way.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Botan pointed her finger toward the other girl that was coming toward them. Keiko didn't see them yet even thought she was coming toward them. She was talking to another guy. The guy had brown hair and was pretty tall.  
  
The moment Keiko saw Yusuke with Botan; she shot her a murderous look. Botan didn't even flinch at the other girl's challenge. If she wants Yusuke, she's going to work for it. Suddenly, an idea popped out of her mind. She crawled over to Yusuke and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Yusuke was a little shocked at the first touch of Botan's soft lips against his. He hadn't expected her to kiss him just like that. He knew that she was doing it just to make Keiko jealous but she could have given him a heads-up.  
  
'Kiss me back' he heard Botan whisper.  
  
He gladly complied. He kissed her back without restrain. The kiss stared light but quickly deepened to a more passionate one. He couldn't help the moan that came out of his throat when Botan's tongue touched his. He slipped his hand into her hair and massaged her scalp. She purred at the caress. The kiss would have gone on if they weren't interrupted by a voice behind them.  
  
'Get a room.'  
  
They slowly parted and looked at each other. Yusuke didn't know what was going on. He had actually enjoyed kissing Botan. What came as a surprise was that he wanted to do it again.  
  
'Hello, anybody home.' He heard Keiko said.  
  
Yusuke pulled Botan to him and sat her on his lap before he answer Keiko.  
  
'Hi, Keiko.'  
  
'Hello, Yusuke, Botan. I see you guys are having a good time.'  
  
'We're having a great time.' Botan answered.  
  
'Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, Botan. You know a girl to girl talk. I'm sure Yusuke won't mind if I borrowed you for a minute.'  
  
'As long as you bring her back.' said Yusuke.  
  
Botan and Keiko went to sit to a bench about twenty feet from where Yusuke was sitting.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' asked Keiko in a menacing voice.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'You were kissing Yusuke.'  
  
'So, what's your point?'  
  
'He's mine.'  
  
'Oh! Really, it was me that he was kissing a minute ago. And Besides why do you care if we're going out? It's not like you're dating him anymore.'  
  
'So you're not denying that you're seeing him?' asked Keiko.  
  
'No, I'm not denying that we're seeing each other. You dumped him right. You said that you didn't love him anymore, that you love someone else. So, if Yusuke decided to have a girlfriend, that's his choice. You have no right in standing in the way of his happiness.'  
  
'And you think you can make happy, Botan? You can love him like he deserves to be loved?'  
  
'I can make happy. And I can certainly love him more than you ever did.'  
  
With that comment, Botan left. She was furious. How dare Keiko challenge her? She knew that they were only pretended to be dating but that didn't give Keiko any reason to say that she was incapable of loving him. She didn't even know what she was talking about. No one knew how much she loved Yusuke. Not even Yusuke himself. But she couldn't prove Keiko wrong without revealing her feelings. She didn't feel ready for that.  
  
By the time she returned, Yusuke had packed everything they had brought for the picnic. He sensed that she was mad so he didn't say anything. They returned to her apartment in total silent. Botan quickly put the things away the dishes and the picnic blanket. Yusuke, who was sitting in the living room, watched her silently. He knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything or why was she mad. He thought it had something to do with Keiko but he didn't know what it was. What could have possibly happened to make Botan mad? He didn't even know if it was possible for Botan to get mad because she was usually so cheerful and bubbly. Her jovial nature was contagious. She always makes you feel better. So what on earth happened? He pondered the issue for a while but when he came up with no answer, he decided to ask Botan herself. He found her in the kitchen.  
  
'Hey, Botan. Are you okay?'  
  
Botan turned her head when she heard his voice. He sounded worried.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine.'  
  
'You seemed upset since we left the park.'  
  
'Don't worry, Yusuke. I'm fine.'  
  
Before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. Botan went to answer the door. It was Ayame, one of Koenma's ferry girls.  
  
'Hey, Ayame. What are you doing here?' Asked Botan.  
  
The ferry girl handed her a folder instead of answering her question. Botan took the folder from her and flipped it open and skim through it. It looked like Koenma had a new mission for them.  
  
'Koenma-sama wants to see you as soon as possible. He said that he has more information about the case and he wanted to talk to you personally about it. So shall we go now?' asked.  
  
'No, I think I'll go later today.'  
  
'Okay. Well, see you later then.'  
  
Botan closed as soon as Ayame left. She went back to the living room where Yusuke was sitting.  
  
'Who was that?' he asked.  
  
'Ayame. Koenma-sama has a new mission for us.'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
She sat next to him and started reading the file Ayame had brought for them.  
  
"Apparently, there is a new demon in town that is making puppets out of human. There wasn't any picture or information about the identity of this demon. Their mission was to find out more about that demon.  
  
'So what are we going to do?' asked Yusuke.  
  
'I don't know yet. I have to go to Rekai to see Koenma.'  
  
'When are you leaving?'  
  
'Now.'  
  
'Well, see you when you came back.'  
  
Botan left for Rekai as soon as Yusuke went home. She hated seeing him worried but she couldn't tell him why she was upset. While she was flying on her oar, she couldn't help remembering the kiss they had shared in the park. It was so sweet and yet so passionate.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that she was almost at Rekai. Several minutes later, she made her way to Koenma's office. As usual, the toddler was sitting behind the desk with a pacifier in his mouth. A pile of paper in front of him. He looked really frustrated and about to explode.  
  
'Hello, Koenma-sama.' Said Botan as she entered the office.  
  
'Botan, I've been waiting for you. I presume you got the file I've sent you.'  
  
'Yes, I did.'  
  
'As you know, we don't know who this demon is or what power he possesses. I'm counting on you and Yusuke to get to the bottom of this before Father comes here.'  
  
'Of course, sir.'  
  
'Well, that's all. You better get going. The fastest you and Yusuke are done with the case the better.'  
  
'But won't we need the others' help?'  
  
'Nope, you and Yusuke should be able to handle this by yourselves.'  
  
'Of course, Koenma-sama.'  
  
Botan left Koenma's office immediately. Before she went back to Nigenkai, she decided to stop by her room for a minute. She packed up some clothes and went in her way.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note: Don't forget to review. Please and thank you. 


	4. Midnight Visitor

**Chapter IV: Midnight Visitor.**

Botan was sitting on her windowsill thinking about everything that had happen this week. It had been two weeks since they got their mission from Koenma. Since that day she had went back to Yusuke's school. She had returned as an exchange student. She attended classes as a normal student and do everything students do. Surprisingly enough, she found out that she liked going to school. She liked interacting with people. She loves living in Nigenkai. Period.  
  
Koenma had arranged it so she had two classes with Yusuke, lunch and chemistry. This arrangement was great since it allowed them to spend a lot of time with each other. They hadn't found out who the demon was but they had gathered a lot of clues about it.  
  
As for their charade, they had managed to convince their friends in believing that they were a real couple. They even managed to fool Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke hadn't said anything about Keiko. Keiko in the other hand had been making Botan's life a living hell. Not only because she thought that Botan had stolen Yusuke from her but also because Botan had got a better grade than her in Mythology which happen to be her favorite subject. Truthfully, Botan was getting sick of her and her rude remarks. The only reason that she hadn't back out of this masquerade was because she had promised Yusuke that she'll help. When she had first met Keiko, she didn't though she could be such a pain. Then again, a lot of things had turned out differently. Like how she had fallen in love with Yusuke. Lately, she had been wondering why she loves Yusuke so much. She knew that he wasn't the most gorgeous guy in the world or the politest for that matter but to her he was all that and much more. He was caring even though he can be cruel sometimes. She suspected that it was because he didn't have any body to take care of him. His mother is always drunk and as for his father, well. And when he had finally fallen in love, he got dumped for some loser. He didn't have anybody to count on. He didn't have any friends well except for Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. People feared him. They thought that he is cruel and wicked but they didn't know him. Not as well as she does. She knew that he can be caring and dependable. She knew the better side of Yusuke Urameshi. The side he hid from the world. He didn't want them to see how vulnerable he was underneath that tough guy attitude he's always putting on. With no one to take care of him, he was forced to grow up and be his own man. She knew that underneath this façade of his, he was like a lost puppy looking for someone to care for him, somewhere where he could be safe. Somewhere where he could be himself._** "I want to be there for you. I want to care for you, love you like you need to be loved. You won't have to hide yourself from me."**_ She thought.  
  
Since it was getting late, Botan decided to go to bed because she had school the next day.  
  
'Yusuke, turn off that damn radio?'

Yusuke was lying in his bed when he heard his mom yelling for him to turn off the radio. After all, it was almost two a.m. in the morning. He didn't feel like getting into another argument with his mom so he just turned off the radio. He turned on his side and his eyes fell on a picture of Keiko that was on his nightstand. He still thinks about her a lot. He knew that deep down inside of him he still have feeling for her but sometimes he can help but question the depth of his feelings especially since he'd been thinking about Botan a lot too. He couldn't help wonder how she felt about him. He knew that she care for him as a friend. She had never shown any interest in him or any guy for that matter. He had thought that she was in love with Koenma but she had proven wrong. Maybe Botan wasn't interested in relationship. But why? Did someone break her heart? If so then why did she agree to help him with this charade? He played these questions in his head for a while but came up with no answer.  
  
Suddenly, he jumped out of bed. If he can't find the answers himself, he would do the next best thing. He would ask Botan herself. He went to the door and locked it and put on a t-shirt since he was only wearing baggy pants. He didn't go by the door instead he jumped out of the window. He peeked in the window downstairs and saw that his mother was fast asleep on the couch. Slowly, he made his way to Botan's apartment.  
  
The lights were off so he knew she must be sleeping. After all it was two in the morning. He glanced up and saw that her window was open. He leaped into a three branch and jumped into her room. He landed on his feet soundly. The sleeping deity was totally oblivious to her midnight visitor. He made his way to her and gently shook her awake. She mumbled something but didn't wake.  
  
'Botan, wake up.' he whispered.  
  
'Yusuke?' she burbled  
  
'Yeah! It's me.'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'I want to ask you something.'  
  
She sat up on the bed and rubbed her face before facing Yusuke. He could tell she was still sleepy.  
  
'This better be good, Yusuke.'  
  
Yusuke sat at the edge of the bed and eyed the girl before him._** "How come I never noticed how beautiful she is?"**_ He asked himself. _**"Maybe because you never pay attention."**_ He answered himself.  
  
'Yusuke, what is it you wanted to asked me.' Botan said again.  
  
'Oh! Yeah, have you ever been in love with someone?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I mean, have you ever felt in love with someone? Did someone break your heart?  
  
Botan eyes him for a minute before she exploded.  
  
'What? You mean you wake me up at two in the morning just to ask me if my heart have been broken.'  
  
'Uh! Yeah...' he sweat dropped  
  
Botan sighted before she responded.  
  
'Yusuke?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Go home.'  
  
She lay back down in bed. He looked at her and said:  
  
'But...'  
  
'Yusuke, go to bed.'  
  
'But...'  
  
She pulled him to her and laid him beside her.  
  
'Botan?'  
  
'Yusuke, shut up. I want to get some sleep.'  
  
Minutes later, he heard the even breathing of the girl beside him. He knew he should probably leave but he couldn't bring himself to do so. So he just lied beside her and felt into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Yusuke woke up feeling something warm and soft against him. He slowly opened his eyes to stare into Botan's face. She was still asleep. Her head was nestled on the crook of his arm. Her hand rested on his chest and his hand was across her waist. Their legs were tangled together. It was such an intimate position that he found himself blushing. Her night shirt had risen up and was revealing her tights and underwear.  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe he was seeing Botan in her underwear. He felt an uncontrollable urge to touch her. To feel her skin against his own. To see if it was as smooth as it looks. She shifted in her sleep slightly. The movement exposed more of her skin to him. He felt his blood boiled in lust. Afraid that he might do something that he might regret later, he carefully slipped out of her bed and left her apartment.  
  
Later that day, Yusuke saw Botan at school. She was standing next to his locker. She hadn't seen him yet. He had been avoiding her all day. He had even skipped the classes he had with her. Every time he saw her couldn't help but recalled the way she looked this morning. He turned in the hall but stopped on his track as soon as he saw Keiko. All thoughts of Botan flew out of his head.  
  
'Hey, Yusuke.' She said.  
  
'Hi, Keiko. What's up?'  
  
'Nothing special.'  
  
Silence fell between them.  
  
'Umm... Yusuke, I was wondering if you could accompany me to a party that my friend is hosting tonight?'  
  
'Can your boyfriend go with you?'  
  
'Oh! Yusuke, you know he is not my boyfriend.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Really. Why? Don't tell me you're jealous?'  
  
He **_was_** jealous but he wouldn't admit that to her. He didn't want her to know that he still loved her.  
  
'Or is it because of Botan?' she continued.  
  
Botan? Would she mind if he accepted to go out with Keiko when he was supposedly be dating her. Then again why would she. That was the whole purpose of this charade and she had agreed to it.  
  
'So would you go?' asked Keiko.  
  
'Sure, I'll come.'  
  
'Great.' With that she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
He stayed there watching her for a while.  
  
'Hey, Yusuke.' Said a cherry voice behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw Botan. The same lusty feeling he felt this morning returned as he eyed her.  
  
'Hey, Botan. What's up?'  
  
'Nothing. I was just going to the mall and maybe catch a movie later. Want to come?'  
  
Her invitation reminded him that he was going out with Keiko tonight.  
  
'I'm sorry but I can't.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I...uhhmmm...Keiko asked me go to a party with her tonight.'  
  
'Uh... Okay. Well, have fun.'  
  
'So, you're not mad.'  
  
'Why would I be mad? After all that's what you wanted right?'  
  
'I guess.'  
  
'Well, see you tomorrow.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
He watched her before he left the school himself. Why he was expecting her to be mad at him because he was going out with Keiko? Somehow he felt disappointed.  
  
To Be Continued...

Author's note: Please review


	5. Suprising turn of events

**Chapter V: Surprising turn of events**

Botan went home despite the fact that she had told Yusuke that she was going to the mall. She didn't feel like going anymore. She felt like crying instead. Botan got into her apartment and made herself something light to eat. She ate her dinner slowly. She was getting bored. Just because Yusuke rather spend time with his true girlfriend doesn't she have to stay here feeling sorry for herself? Her mind made up, she quickly changed into jeans and T-shirt and made her way to the mall. She wandered around for a while before she bought a few t-shirts and jeans. With her purchase in hands, she headed home. She was putting away her things when the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey, Botan. What are you doing?'  
  
It was Shizuru. Since coming to Nigenkai, Shizuru was like Botan's best friend. They saw each other very often and she was the only one who knew the truth about Yusuke and Botan relationship.  
  
'Nothing.' Answered Botan.  
  
'Want to meet me at the park?'  
  
'Sure. I'll be right there.'  
  
She hung up the phone and left the apartment. She made her way to the park and as promise Shizuru was waiting in the park. She was sitting on a bench drinking a bottle of water. Botan slowly made her way to her.  
  
'Hi, Shizuru-chan.'  
  
'Hey, Botan. Where's your boyfriend?' she teased.  
  
'Out with another woman.'  
  
'Excuse me.'  
  
'You heard me. Yusuke is out with Keiko. They went to a party.'  
  
'Guess that mean you won't have to pretend anymore.'  
  
'Hey, I didn't think of that but I guess you're right.'  
  
Shizuru stood up and started walking beside Botan.  
  
'So, Botan. You never told me why you and Yusuke are playing this charade.'  
  
'I did tell you.'  
  
'Yes, but you never said why you agreed to it. I thought you love Yusuke.'  
  
'I do and that's the reason I'm doing this.'  
  
'You're doing this because you love him?'  
  
'Yes.' She sighted.  
  
'But doesn't it hurt knowing that he's just using you?'  
  
'It hurts more than you know. You see, I do love Yusuke more than words can say. All I want is for him to be happy. And it's obvious that Keiko makes him happy.  
  
'So, you'll do anything to make him happy even if it kills you?'  
  
'Even if it kills me.'  
  
'And you asked why I never fell in love.'  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke was getting ready for his date with Keiko. He couldn't help but wonder what Botan was doing. She didn't seem upset this afternoon but he was still a little worried about her. Even though, he didn't know why. He fell bad for ditching her but if he wanted to get Keiko back he didn't have a choice.  
  
At eight o'clock, he picked up Keiko. On the way to her friend's house, they didn't say much. They arrived at the party at eight thirty. They were a bunch of people there and most of them were from school. Keiko took his hand and started introducing him to her friends. Five minutes later, he was bored to death. He made his way outside and stood on the roof. Suddenly, he found himself thinking of Botan.  
  
He has been thinking about her a lot but now he was lusting after her. Was it possible that he's starting to have feelings for Botan? Is it even possible to have feelings for two women? Well he loves Keiko and he was certainly desired Botan. But did he love her? He jumped down the roof and went search for Keiko. He found her talking to her friends. They were standing outside the door. He was going to call her but what he heard stopped him on his track.  
  
'I told you I could get him to come.' Said Keiko.  
  
'But what about his girlfriend?' asked one of her friends.  
  
'You mean Botan. Yusuke is just wasting his time with that bitch. You and I both know that I am what he wants.' Keiko replied.  
  
'I don't know about that, Keiko.' Said the other.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Keiko.  
  
'You should see the way he looked at her.'  
  
'How does he look at her?'  
  
'I don't know...' she trailed.  
  
'He's just using her.'  
  
That last statement caught him of guard because it was true. He _**was**_ using her. He didn't even asked her how she felt about with this masquerade. He quickly turned on his heels and headed toward Botan's apartment. He got there in no time. He lightly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Botan answered the door. Her hair was down and she was in her Pj's.  
  
'Hi.' He said.  
  
'Hi, Yususke.' She replied.  
  
He stayed silent for a minute because he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to approach the subject so he said the first thing that came to mind which was:  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
Botan seemed surprised by his words.  
  
'For what?' she asked.  
  
'For everything.'  
  
She was really speechless now. Yusuke was apologizing to her. But for what reason? What's going on?  
  
'What's going on, Yusuke?'  
  
'Nothing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'  
  
'But for what?'  
  
'For using you.'  
  
'Using me? Yusuke, what the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk or something?'  
  
"She thinks I'm drunk." He thought. He knew that she wouldn't understand him or believe him. He decided to explain the whole thing to her. He told her about what he heard at the party and that he realized that Keiko was right. When he was finished, Botan was looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
'What?' he said.  
  
'Oh! Yusuke. You're not using me. Remember, I agree to do this. I told you that I was fine with it. You don't have to worry about it.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, I am sure. Now, aren't you supposed to be at a party, right now?'  
  
'Well, you know I don't interact very well with people.'  
  
'That's because you never let anybody close to you.'  
  
'I let plenty of people close to me.'  
  
'Like who?'  
  
'Like you.' He said with a grin.  
  
'You're hopeless.' She said with a sight. 'Come inside.'  
  
He followed her inside.  
  
'So what are you doing?' He asked.  
  
'I was sitting on the roof watching the full moon.'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
'So, why did you leave the party?' asked Botan again.  
  
'I kinda felt out of place.'  
  
'What do you mean? Keiko was there, wasn't she?'  
  
'Yes, she was there.'  
  
'Then why did you leave?'  
  
'You know these people make me sick. I can't stand rich people.'  
  
'Speaking of Keiko, How are things between you guys?'  
  
'Okay, I guess.'  
  
Botan could see that he felt awkward so she let it fall. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
'Yusuke...'  
  
'Botan...'  
  
They looked at each other and they feel something like an electric charge passed between them. They couldn't tear their gaze from one another. Since they were sitting close to each other, Yusuke inched his head and lightly kissed Botan. She felt her eyes closed automatically at the touch of his lips. It started as a light kiss but it got deeper quickly. Soon, their tongues were touching, exploring every corners of each other's mouth. Yusuke couldn't help moaning as he felt Botan's hand caressing his face. He wanted more from her than just a kiss but did she want the same thing? He slowly pulled away and looked at her. She was panting. He slowly glided toward and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was more passionate. He kissed her senseless until she was a mass of quivering jelly in his arms. He started kissing her face then down her collarbone.  
  
'Yusuke...'she whispered. 'We can't do this.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because it's wrong.'  
  
'But I want you.'  
  
'I want you too but you have a girlfriend.'  
  
'And I'm trying to make love to her but she doesn't want me too.'  
  
'I want you to but I'm not your girlfriend.'  
  
'Of course, you are. Let me make love to you.'  
  
She didn't know what to say to that. So she just let him have his way with her. After all she loved him and nothing would make happier than making love with Yusuke. They lay down on the couch and she tangled her fingers into his silky black hair then trailed them down his face. She took his face between her palms and kissed him on the lips. She wanted him to love her, cherished her just as much as she does him even if it was just for one night. She felt his hand at the edge of her shirt. Before pulling it off, he looked at her as if asking for permission. She could only nod. In a flat second, her Pj's top was off. She shivered when the chilly air hit her bare breasts.  
  
Yusuke sucked on his breath at the sight of the half naked deity in front of him. She had a gorgeous body. Her breasts were faultless, neither too big nor too small. They fitted his hands perfectly. He took all his will power not to ravage her because he didn't want to hurt. He slowly lowered his head and captured one of her perfect nipples in his mouth. He gently sucked on it then chewed it between his front teeth. A moan escaped her lips. He released her nipples and went back to her lips. He kissed her hungrily on the lips. She felt his hands running down her tummy to her tights all the while ravishing her with kisses.  
  
'Yusuke...'she whimpered.  
  
'Botan...' he whispered back.  
  
In one quick movement, he took off her Pj's bottom. Botan found herself naked except for her panties. His fingers trailed down her legs and tickled her inner tights. She let out a groan. Botan couldn't help but notice that while she was almost naked, Yusuke was fully clothed. She lightly pushed him away and pulled his shirt over his head. She slowly ran her fingers over his light muscled chest. He purred when she brushed her knuckles over his nipples. She liked hearing purr so she sought at making him doing it more. He leaned over her and in one swift movement she was in his arm and he was caring her to her bedroom.  
  
He took of the rest of her clothes before laying her down in the bed. He stood in front of and removed all the rest of his clothes. She couldn't tear her eyes off him. He had a gorgeous body. Not overly muscled but just perfect. After removing all of his clothing, he lay next to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  
  
She ran her hands down his back. He ran his lips down her neck to her breasts. She ached her back to give him more access. She felt his hand wandered down on her body until it settled on the apex of her tights. He slowly parted her legs and touched where she wanted to be touched. He slipped his finger inside her. Botan couldn't stop herself from writhing beneath him.  
  
'Oohh...oh Yusuke.'  
  
He kissed her one more time before he trailed his lips down her body until his face was nestled between her tights. Her scent made him even hotter and harder for her than he already was. He felt his penis throbbing at the thought of being inside her. His tongue nipped out and tasted her. Damn! She tasted good. He licked her nether folds before he sucked on her clit. Botan's hips bucked under her and wrapped her legs around his neck. He gently forced down on the bed and continued his administration on her. He plunged his tongue inside her and sucked her jewel. He continued plunging his tongue in and out of her until she came in his mouth. He drank her love juice greedily. God! He loved her taste.  
  
Once their breathing had slow down, he got on top. He looked down at her. She nodded to answerer his unasked question. He straddled her and she felt him going inside of her. In one swift thrust, he was completely inside of her. She cried out in pain. Tears were running down her cheeks. She never felt this kind of pain before. It felt like her inside was splitting apart.  
  
'Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.' He murmured.  
  
'I...I'm okay, Yusuke. Make love to me.'  
  
Yusuke was very surprised that Botan was still a virgin. He knew that Botan didn't sleep around but he thought that she might have some experience. He stayed still for a while until she was adjusted to his presence. He slowly moved within her. He groaned at the feeling of her around him. She felt so tight and hot. His thrusts were getting out of control and he buried his face in the crook of her neck to drain his loud moans. She ached herself toward him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pumped into her one more time before she climaxed and he couldn't help but followed her.  
  
Once their breathing had returned to normal, he kissed her forehead and looked at her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked.  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
He kissed her lips and she immediately melt against him. He caressed her just because he loved how smooth her skin felt.  
  
'You're sure you're alright?'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine.'  
  
She rested in his embrace until sleep overcame both of them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's note: the next chapter will be up quickly so don't forget to review. Please and thank you. 


	6. complicated relationship

**Chapter VI: Complicated Relationship.**

The next morning when she woke up, Yusuke was gone. Part of her fell a little sad and disappointed that he didn't want to wake up beside her. The other part was happy. She had finally known what it was like to make love with the man she loves. She made herself crawled out of bed and get ready for school. She took a quick shower and made herself a light breakfast.  
  
As usual, she got to school early. She went to her locker to get her books. She was a little surprise to see that Yusuke was waiting for her. She walked up to him and smiled.  
  
'Good morning, Yusuke.' She said.  
  
'What? Don't I get a good morning kiss?'  
  
She blushed but kissed him anyway.  
  
'So what are you doing here so early?'  
  
'Are you going to ask me that every morning?'  
  
'I guess not.'  
  
'So what are you going to do for the weekend?'  
  
'I was thinking of going back to Rekai and see if Koenma-sama has any new information on our mission.'  
  
'Are you going to stay the whole weekend?'  
  
'Yes, you want to come?'  
  
'No, thanks.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
The bell rang and they started the new school as usual. At lunch time they meet outside for lunch. They both purchased chips and soda. They sat outside and eat silently.  
  
'Ummm... Yusuke, don't you think we should talk about last night?'  
  
'I know we should but I don't know what to say. I can't tell you that I'm sorry because that would be lying. And I can't make you any promises either.'  
  
'So what do we do now?'  
  
'I'm not sure.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
**_ "Well, what did you expect? A declaration of love? A marriage proposal?"_** she reprimanded herself. She knew sleeping with Yusuke wouldn't change their relationship but she had hoped that he would see her in a new way. She was wrong. Yusuke would never love her and the sooner she learned that lesson, the better off she was.  
  
'Botan?'  
  
She almost jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
'We have to go back to class. The bell just rang.'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
He stood up and offered her his hand to her. She gladly took it and stood up. He walked her to her class and went to his own.  
  
Botan came back from Rekai early Monday morning. She got ready for school. She got to school five minutes before the bell rang. She went to her locker and retrieved her books.  
  
'Konbawa, Botan-chan' said a voice behind her.  
  
She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
'Hi, Yusuke. How are you doing?'  
  
'I'm fine. Did you have fun in Rekai?'  
  
'It was great. I guess I missed home more than I thought.'  
  
'So did you find out anything important?'  
  
'Yes, Koenma said that he think the demon is a siren.'  
  
'A siren? Isn't that a nymph who seduced men with their voice?'  
  
'I'm surprised you know Mythology but yes, you're right. But this one is different.'  
  
'How different?'  
  
'Instead of seducing people with his voice he stole other peoples' voice. All of his victims have one thing in common.'  
  
'What? A great voice.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Do you know what that mean?'  
  
'No, I don't.'  
  
'He might come here.'  
  
'Why would he come here?'  
  
'Don't you know? There is a singing contest here in two months and if this freak like to stole peoples' voice, he might just come here.'  
  
'You might be right. I'll talk to Koenma-sama about it.'  
  
The bell rang as the same time she finished her sentence. She closed her locker and turned to Yusuke.  
  
'I have to go to class. I'll see you later.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
She turned and was about to walk away when Yusuke softly called her name.  
  
'Botan?'  
  
'Yes, Yusuke?'  
  
'Uhh...nothing.'  
  
Before she answered, he left. She watched turned in the hall way and went to his class. The whole morning flew by. Botan went to her classes as usual, looking for anything suspicious. At lunch mod, she went looking for Yusuke. She found him in the roof. He was sitting down with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed. She sat down next to him. She looked at his handsome face before she whispered:  
  
'Are you all right?'  
  
'I'm fine.' he said with his eyes still closed.  
  
'You want to come down and get something to eat?' she asked.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
They stood up and on their way downstairs, Yusuke softly called Botan's name. Before she could answer she found herself in his arms. He huddled his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
'I missed you.' He whispered.  
  
'I missed you, too'  
  
She turned in his arms and encircled her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her fully in the lips until she made those guttural sounds in the back of her throat but their passionate moment was soon disrupted.  
  
'Yusuke, this is a school not a hotel.' Said Keiko.  
  
He raised hid head and looked at Keiko but didn't let go of Botan.  
  
'Like I care.'  
  
'Anyway, what happen last Friday?  
  
'I left.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I was bored and besides I found better way to spend the night.'  
  
Botan blushed at the comment.  
  
'Whatever.' Said Keiko.  
  
Botan and Yusuke went to the cafeteria. They got their lunch and went outside to eat it. They sat on a bench and watch the other students interact with each other.  
  
'Yusuke, can I ask you something?'  
  
'What?"  
  
'Do you still love Keiko?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean that everything is so confusing right now.'  
  
'What?'  
  
He didn't answer her. He fell like his emotions were in chaos and after what happen last night between him and Botan; he didn't know what to think.  
  
'Yusuke?'  
  
'I don't know, Botan. I really don't.  
  
An awkward silent fell between the two. They were both thinking about what happen between them last night. They didn't say anything until the bell rang. They both went back to class.  
  
Botan got home late that night. She and Shizuru had gone out. They had gone to the mall and Botan had even done a little shopping. Since she had already eaten and done her homework, the first she wanted to do was taking a shower. She dropped her back on the floor and made her way to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to turn on the light. She quickly undressed and went into the bathroom. She let the water run for a minute while she brushes her teeth. Once she was done, she stepped into the shower stall. She sighted at the feeling of the cool water against her porcelain-like skin.  
  
While Botan was enjoying her shower, someone had managed to get inside her apartment. He slowly crept through the window. He slowly walked toward the living but the sound of running water stopped him. He walked toward the sound and peeked inside. Even though a little foggy inside, he could make out the silhouette of the girl that occupied it. An idea popped in his mind and he smirked at the thought. He quickly shed his clothing and quietly stepped inside the shower stall. She didn't notice him because she was washing her hair.  
  
Botan jumped when she felt strong hands settled on her hips. But before she could scream, her intruder covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
'Shh... I won't hurt you.' He said.  
  
'Yusuke, what the hell do you think you're doing. You scared me half to death.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'And what are you doing in my shower.  
  
He didn't answer her instead he massaged her scalp. She purred at the sensation. He gently pushed her under the water and rinsed out her sky-blue hair. She turned in his arms.  
  
'What are you doing in here?'  
  
He pulled her in his embrace and said:  
  
'I want to bathe with you. I want to know what you skin feels like...'  
  
'You already know how it feels.'  
  
'...when it's wet and slippery.'  
  
He emphasized each word by a kiss. Botan felt her legs gave out under her. He caught her in his arms.  
  
'I'm not done bathing you yet.' He said sarcastically.  
  
He poured some shower gel in his hands and worked it into lather before he rubbed it against her skin. He washed her arms, her back and then her stomach and torso.  
  
'So how does it feel?' ask Botan.  
  
'It feels so soft and smells great.'  
  
When he was done with her upper body, he kneeled in front of her and washed her legs and tights. Once he was done with her, he stood up and rinsed her body.  
  
'Now, it's my turn.' She said.  
  
She squeezed some shampoo in her hands and washed his jet black hair. She massaged it into his scalp and he sighted. Next she poured some shower gel in her body sponge and rubbed it on his body. She washed him slowly. She started at his collarbone down to his neck to his muscled chest. She then washed his arms and turned him around to clean his back. Like he had done to her, she knelt before him and washed his tights and legs. She blushed when she saw his erection. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just grinned at her. She placed a small kiss at his tip. He groaned but she ignored him.  
  
Once she was done, she stood up and tenderly shoved him under the water jet and rinsed out the soap off his body. A few minutes later, they both stepped out of the shower stall. Botan picked up two towels from the closet and handed one to him. She started drying her body but Yusuke stopped her. He took the towel from her and started drying her himself. He slowly dried her hair and then her face. Once done, he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back with equal passion. She felt the towel moved over her body. He leisurely died her up all the while kissing her. He dropped the towel and pulled her to him. She could feel every contour of his body pressed against her own. She swayed her pelvis against his lower body. He let out a deep groan then broke the kiss.  
  
'Patience, koishii.' He whispered.  
  
She felt his hands caressing her breasts. He gently thumbed her nipples until they were as hard as little rocks. He lifted her and sat her on the sink then trailed kisses down her jaw and collarbone. He lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it while his hand played with the other one. She threw back her head and cried out in delight. She felt his left hand trailed down her body. Her cries of pleasure got louder when he inserted one finger inside her hot passage. He thrust his finger inside and out of her body. She could fell her body starting to convulse around his finger. He added one more finger and she immediately came. She collapsed in his arm, panting. He slowly pulled out his fingers. She moaned at the sensation.  
  
His fingers were dripping with her love juice. He brought his fingers to her lips and she licked them clean. She tasted herself and then she kissed him, letting him tasted her juice from her lips. Botan moved her hands down his body and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He moaned loudly and slowly removed her hands from his erection. She looked at him for an explanation but he didn't offer one. Instead, he pushed open her tights and stepped between the vee of her legs. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
She whimpered as he slipped between her wet folds. Oh! God, she was tight. He thrust deep inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He pumped into her. His thrusts were slow at first but they soon got harder and faster. He kept pumping into her until she came violently. He plunged into her one more time before he too came. They hold each other whole they catch their breath.  
  
Botan was the first one to recover. She hadn't realized that she was crying until a drop of tear fell on her tight. She pushed Yusuke away from her. He yelped at the sudden movement since he was still inside her. She hopped down the sink and left the bathroom.  
  
Yusuke felt confused. What had he done? Why did she push him away? She seemed to enjoy their lovemaking. It wasn't like he forced her or anything. So why was she so upset now? He took the towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist and went after her. He found her sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.  
  
'What am I to you, Yusuke?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean I'm not your girlfriend, not your wife. I'm not even your friend anymore. What am I? Your whore?' she cried.  
  
He flinched at the word _**whore**_.  
  
'No, you're not a whore.'  
  
'I sure act like one.'  
  
He came closer to her and sat down at her side.  
  
'Listen to me, you're not a whore and I'm sorry if I make you feel that way.'  
  
'I just want to know what role I play in your life.'  
  
'You're my friend.' He said hugging her to him. 'And **_my_** woman.'  
  
Before she could answer, he kissed her passionately.  
  
'Now stop crying. I hate it when you cry.' He said softly.  
  
She just smiled and laid her head on his chest.  
  
'I'm tired.' She murmured.  
  
'Then let's get some sleep.'  
  
The two lovers crawled under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's note: Please let me know what you think. R&R. 


	7. A new beginning

Like the first time they had made love, Yusuke was already gone when Botan woke up the next morning. She forced herself out of bed and took a shower and got ready for school. She ate yogurt with granola and glass of orange juice.  
  
As usual, she got to school ten minutes before the bell. She went straight to her locker. She took out the books she's going to use throughout the day and went outside. She found Yusuke standing with his back against the wall. Not far from him, stood two boys quivering in fear. She walked up to him.

'Yusuke, what are you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'You're sure. You have that cocky grin on your face.'  
  
The two boys that were standing near took the time to slip away. They were both grateful that she had showed up.

'I wasn't doing anything bad just having some fun.'

'You think it's fun scaring people?'

'Extremely.'

'Is that why you come to school early?'

'Not really.'

'Did you fight with your mom again?'  
  
He didn't answer but instead he just nodded.

'Why?'  
  
Yusuke went around her and putted his arms around her. She blushed a little but didn't pull away. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

'So?' she asked again.

'Oh! She wanted to know where I slept last night.'

'So, where did you sleep last night?' she asked teasingly.

'I don't know if I should tell you.'

'Why not?'

'You might get jealous.'

'Try me.'

'Oh! Well, I spent the night in the bed of a gorgeous woman.'

'Really, what she's like?'

'She has silky blue hair, amethyst eyes and body to die for. She is very passionate and sensual. She has a great personality and she is such a great person.'

'Gee, Yusuke, I never pictured you to be the romantic type.'

'She seems to bring out the best in me.'

'Really.' She said, playfully.

'Yeah. She makes me want to say mushy stuff.'

'Mushy stuff? Like what?'

'Like: You're the sun and the moon. My love for you shines brighter than the stars.'  
  
She burst out laughing. But their passionate moment was interrupted by the school bell.

'I need to talk to you at lunch time, okay?'

'Sure.'  
  
He let go of her and placed a small kiss on her lips. They both went to class. Yusuke was thinking about what he was going to say to Botan. He had spent a lot of time thinking about it last night.  
  
Botan on the other hand was dying of impatience. What did Yusuke wanted to talk about? The last time they had talked, things hadn't come out the way she wanted them to. She dreaded that Yusuke was going to end their relationship. She didn't know what she'll do if he did. She loved him so much. It would be so painful to go on without him in her life. By lunch time, Botan was practically shaking. She slowly made her way to the roof top. As expected, Yusuke was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and Botan relaxed a little.

'Hey.' She said. 'Hey.'  
  
She sat down next to him.

'So what you wanted to talk about.' She asked about.

'About us.'

'What about us?'  
  
She was trying really hard to contain her anxiety.

'I was thinking about what you said last night. About you being my "_**whore**_" and I think you were right.

'What?' '

But I want to change that. I want to change our relationship. I want us to start over again.

'What are you saying Yusuke?'

'I'm saying that I want you to be my girlfriend for real.'  
  
Botan couldn't believe her ears. Did Yusuke just ask her to be his girlfriend? _**For real**_.

_**"I must be dreaming."**_ She thought.

'But what about Keiko.'

'I'm trying to get over her. In order for me to do that, I need you to help me. So would you?'

'Yes, I will. I'll be your girlfriend and I'll help you.'  
  
She flung herself at him and kissed him. The kiss went for a few minutes.

'Yusuke?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think you can love me?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Because I love you.'  
  
He didn't say anything then again she didn't expect him to. For the rest of their lunch time, they just sat quietly. When the bell rang, they both stood up facing each other. She was the first one to talk. '

I'll see you later.'  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and turned around to leave.

'Botan.'

'Yes.'

'I like you a lot.'

'I'm glad.' She said, smiling.  
  
She went to class feeling really happy. Yusuke didn't exactly say he loves her but he said he like her a lot. That was a start. She just has to teach him how to love her. For the rest of the day, Botan felt like she was in the clouds. After school, she went to find her boyfriend. She found him outside waiting for her.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hi, wanna go to my house?'

'Sure.'  
  
They walked side by side, hand in hand, talking, laughing together. She felt like she was in heaven. Finally, Yusuke and she were having a real relationship. When they got to his house, they went straight to his room because his mom was sleeping on the couch.  
  
The next half hour, they do their homework together. Well Botan was anyway; Yusuke was too busy stealing kisses from his new girlfriend. Botan didn't mind, au contraire she was extremely flattered that he couldn't keep his hands off her.

'Wanna watch some TV.' He asked once they were done with their homework.

'OK.'  
  
He turned on the TV and sat behind her with his arms around her waist. He rested his head against the bed and pulled her to him. She went to his arms willingly. After a few minutes, she realized that Yusuke was staring at her.

'I thought you wanted to watch TV' she asked.

'I did but you are way too distracting.'  
  
She giggled and then kissed him. The kiss started innocently but pretty soon heated up. He turned her around in his arms and then she straddled him. She kissed him again and he returned it with passion. She caressed his face then trailed kisses down his face and neck. She heard him moan against her hair. Then suddenly, they heard his mother yelling downstairs.

'Yusuke?'  
  
They both jumped and turned beet red at the thought that Atsuko might have seen them like that. She quickly got off his laps then at that same moment, Atsuko appeared at the door. 'Yusuke.Oh! Hi, Botan. How are you?' said Atsuko.

'I'm fine Atsuko-san. How about you?'

'I'm okay. Yusuke hadn't given me a heart attack yet.' She said, laughing. '

Hmph.' said Yusuke.  
  
Botan laughed. She knew that even though Yusuke always fighting with his mother, he did care about her.

'So what did you want?' he asked.

'Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out.'

'Okay.'  
  
Atsuko left and Botan turned to Yusuke.

'Do you have to be so mean to your mom?'

'No, but I just like teasing her.'  
  
She laughed again. She stayed with him for a while then decided to go home. Yusuke didn't go back to his house after walking Botan home instead he went to the park. He walked around the park for a while then lay down on one of the benches. He stared at the sky thinking of how the stars reminded him of Botan's eyes when she laughed.  
  
Footsteps took him out of his reverie. He sat up and scanned the park for any intruders but he relaxed as soon as he identified the person as Kurama.

'Hello, Yusuke.' Said Kurama.

'Hey, Kurama. What are you doing out here this late?' '

Getting some fresh air. What about you?'

'Nothing.'  
  
Silence fell upon them for a while.

'Is something wrong, Yusuke?'

'No, why do you ask?'

'You seemed preoccupied.'

'Actually, I do have something on my mind.'

'Would you like to talk about it?'

'Sure if you don't mind.'

'Of course not.'

'Okay, do you think it's possible to love two women?'

'By two women, you mean Keiko and Botan, right?'

'Yeah'

'Well, you can't love both of them the same way. You have to love one more than the other.' Said Kurama.

'How do I know which one I love more?'

'The one you can't imagine living without.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's like this. When you love someone, that person becomes your other half. When you look at her, it's like seeing your soul, your future in her eyes. She is your soul- mate, your mirror image.'  
  
Yusuke stayed quiet for a minute trying to process what Kurama just told him.

_**"The one I can't live without. My other half? Soul mate?"**_ He thought. He knew that he loved Keiko and he also loved Botan. But which one did he love more? Which one was his soul mate?

'You know what Yusuke; I think you know which one you love more. You just don't want to acknowledge it yet. Just follow your heart.'  
  
Kurama left and Yusuke went home soon after.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Author's note: Does Yusuke really know which one is the one? Well you have to find out in the next chapter. And the demon they were looking for might make an appearance. I don't know. You just have to tune in for the next chapter.

Don't forget to review. '


	8. Love lessons

Chapter VIII: Love Lessons.  
  
The next weeks went by quickly. Botan's relationship with Yusuke was thriving. They practically spent all their time together. As promise, Botan tried to help Yusuke to get over Keiko. She tried to find things that they both loved and enjoyed. She helped him with his homework while he taught her how to fight.  
  
Over these weeks, Botan found a lot about her new boyfriend. She learned that there was a lot more to Yusuke than meet the eye. He had shown her the true Yusuke Urameshi. He had shown her his true self. He was totally honest with her. In return, she tried to do the same for him.  
  
Yusuke and Botan were in her apartment. They were both sitting on the couch in each other arms, watching TV. He had his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

'Hey, Botan?'

'Ummm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

Sure.'

'Why did you decide to help me?'

'Help you?'  
  
She was confused. What was he talking about?

'You know getting Keiko back.'

'Oh! Because I love you.'

'But if you loved me back then, why would you help me? Wouldn't you rather have me to yourself?'

'I did want you all to myself but then I realized that I was being selfish.'

'Selfish? But how?'

'I wanted you to be happy. And I didn't think that I could make you happy. Well not as much as Keiko does.'

'You make me happy. Happier that I ever been.'

'I'm happy with you, too.'  
  
They kissed passionately. Botan broke the kiss before it got out of hand. She rested her head back on his chest while he played with her hair. She sighted and closed her eyes.  
  
Life was good. She felt happy and content. Her life was perfect and totally complete. She had everything she ever wanted. Even though, he didn't say he loved her, she was happy with him. Her life couldn't possibly get better than that. But it did.

'Botan?'

'Umm.'

'I have something for you.'

'What?' 'Wait right here. I'll be right back.'  
  
He hopped down the couch and made her way to her bedroom. He retrieved his jacket and fumbled through the pocket and took out something. He went back to the bedroom and sat down next to her.

'Here it is.' He said.

'What is it?'

'Open it.' '

Okay.'  
  
She eyed the flat velvet case before opened it. She lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside. Lying on a silky bed was a silver charm- bracelet with the letters _**Y**_ and _**B**_ hanging. There was also a heart between the two letters. Botan was speechless with joy. 'Well, do you like it?' he asked.

'Yusuke, it's gorgeous.'

'Does that mean you like it?' '

Like it? I love it. Thank you.'

He took the bracelet from her and fastened it around her wrist. As soon as he was done, she threw herself at him. She kissed him all over his face while whispering,

'thank you, thank you, thank you.'

'I'm glad you like.'

'I love it. I love you."  
  
She kissed him again.

'So what's the occasion?' she asked.

'No occasion. I just wanted to give something and show you how special you are to me.'

'Oawww.you're special to me, too.'

'I know but do you remember when you told me you loved me?'

'I still love you.'

'I know but I thought that you were playing with me.'

'Oh! Yusuke, you know that I would never do something like that. I would never toy with your feelings.'

'I know that but I have been playing with so much that I didn't want to let myself believe it. But after I spent so much with you, I change my opinion. I realize that you truly do love me and I want to love you, too. I just don't know how."

'Then I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to love me just like you're teaching me how to fight.'

'Thank you. So what's the first lesson, Ms. Botan?'

'Mmmm..the first lesson is...kiss me.'

'That's a class I know I'll pass.'

He said before he kissed her.  
  
The kiss was sweet and sensual but she quickly pulled away.

'No, no, no, not like that. I want you to kiss me with no restrain. Don't hold yourself back. You're not going to hurt me. Now try again."  
  
This time the kiss was different. He kisses her slowly and gently sucked on her bottom lips asking for entry. She gladly obliged. His tongue explored the sweet cavern of her delectable mouth. Sipping every bit of her love for him and enjoying the taste and feel of her in his arms. By the time, they broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

'How did I do?' he asked.

'You passed with flying colors.'  
  
He chuckled and she giggled.

'How there any more lessons?'

'You bet but I think we should take it one step at a time.'

'I think you're right. We better take things slowly if you're going to make me love you.'

'I can't make you love me, Yusuke. I just want to show you how.'

'And how are you going to do that?'

'By loving you.'  
  
He didn't say anything but instead he hugged her. She returned his embrace.

'Do you want to go out now?' he asked.

'Sure. Where do you want to go?'

'I don't know.'

'How about the mall? We can see a movie and then after we can get something to eat.'

'Sounds good.'  
  
They both went into the bedroom looking for their jackets. Botan went into the bathroom and freshen up her make-up. She applied a little bit of mascara and redid her lipstick. Funny, she never used to care that much about how she looked before. Since she started going out with Yusuke, she always made sure that she looked great. Not that Yusuke minded, then again he said that she was beautiful no matter what she wore.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they left the apartment and headed to the mall. Since Yusuke had his mother's car, he drove them there. Once inside, they decided to see _**"Bullet-proof Monk**_." The movie was great and even kind of funny. After the movie they went to the food court and something to eat. Yusuke had some rice and shrimp while Botan get chicken and spiced fries. They sat at the far corner were they weren't much traffic.

'Here. Taste this.' She said.  
  
She fed him a bit of chicken before eating a piece herself. He chewed on it before he said: 'Ummmm..it tastes good.'

'I know. It's my favorite junk food.'

'Favorite junk food?'

'Ummmm.'

'So what's your favorite healthy food?'

'Omelets with cheese, tomatoes, mushrooms and lots of yummy spices.'

'Mushrooms are gross.'

'No, they are not. They're good for you.'

'They look like boiled snails. That can't possibly be good for you.'

'Ewww.that's disgusting.' '

It's true.'

'I think I just lost my taste for mushrooms.'  
  
They continued talking while eating. Unknown to them, Kuwabara and Yukina were coming their way. Kuwabara and Yukina were dating. Without Hiei's consent. Yukina had found out that Hiei was her brother and they had come to an understanding.

'Hey, Urameshi.' Said Kuwabara.

'Hi, Botan.' Said Yukina.

'Hello, Yukina.' Replied Botan.

'What are you guys doing here?' asked Kuwabara.

'Last I checked this was a public place.' Retorted Yusuke.

'Boys play nice.' Said Yukina who had sat beside Botan.  
  
Yukina sat down next to Botan and Kuwabara next to Yusuke.

'So what are you doing here?' said Botan.

'Yukina wanted to go shopping.' Said Kuwabara.

'So where are your bags?'

'I have purchased anything yet. Hey, what don't you come with me? I can always use some help.'

'Sure.'  
  
They got up from the table. Botan took Yusuke's hand while Kuwabara and Yukina followed them. First they stopped at Lady Foot Locker where Yukina bought a pair of white sneakers. Nest stop was GAP; she bought several t-shirt, skirts and jeans. The last store they stopped made both Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped dead in they track. It was Victoria's Secret.

'I'm not going in there.' Said Yusuke.

'Me neither.' Said Kuwabara.

'Oh! Come on. It's just a store.' Said Botan.

'Yeah!'

'I'm still not going in there.' Insisted Yusuke.  
  
'Then I guess you would have to wait for us.'

'That's okay. Botan is staying here with me anyway.'

'But.?' said a confused Kuwabara.

'Oh! Come on Kazuma, you don't want me to go in there all by myself?'  
  
Kuwabara sighted and followed his girlfriend inside. Outside, Yusuke was leaning against a wall with his arms around Botan. Hers were around his neck.

'So this is where you bought all those pretty panties you're always wearing.'

'You like my panties?'

'Yeah and a whole lot more too.'

'So would you like to know which one I wearing right now?'

'You've read my mind.'  
  
She leaned closer and whispered something in his ears. He groaned.

'Damn, you're making me hot all over.'

'I can see that.' She whispered, kissing his neck.

'Don't tempt me.'

'And if I do?'

'We'll both get arrested for public indecency.'  
  
She laughed. At that moment, their friends came out of the store. Kuwabara was as red as a tomato. Yusuke grinned.

'Wow! Kuwabara, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary.' '

And you look like the cat curiosity is about to kill.' He replied.

'Come on, we're going home.'  
  
They all made their way out of the mall.

'Bye Botan, bye Yusuke.' Said Yukina.

'See you later guys.' Said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke and Botan went back to her apartment. He was staying with her tonight since his mom wasn't home.  
  
It was almost eight when they got home. They changed into their pajamas since they weren't planning on going anywhere for the night. They both sat in the living-room. They tried watching TV but nothing good was on.

'Do you want to play a game?' she asked.

'What kind of game?'

'Connection?'

'Naww.'

'Monopoly?'

'That's for old people.'

'Confession?'

'That's for girls.'  
  
She giggled.

'I know why don't we go flying on my oar?'

'Absolutely not.'

'Oh! Come on. It will be so much fun.'

'No.'

'Please.  
  
She pouted and gave him her best expression of a lost puppy.

'Alright, alright.'  
  
She grinned and summoned her oar. She sat on it patted the space behind her. He sat behind her and they flew out of the window.

'We're flying on your oar in our pjs. How romantic.' He said sarcastically.  
  
Botan giggled. They flew over the city. At night, the city looked like a chrismas tree with all the different colors of light. From skyscrapers to small houses. It was a breathtaking sight.

'Yusuke, look.' She said, pointing at a tree.

'What?'

'Down there.'

'Oh! My God, that's Hiei. What is he doing?'

'He looks like he's sleeping. Want to say hi?'

'No.' 'Why not.'

'Two reasons. One, if we wake him up. He won't hesitate to use his katana on us. Second, if he saw us in your pjs. We'll never live it down and not to mention he'll bribe us for ice scream.'

'Okay, maybe you're right. Let's go by the beach.'

'Okay.'  
  
They flew over the city to the beach. They hopped down of the oar unto the ground. The sand was still warm under their bare feet. They walked on the beach hands in hands just talking. Sometimes people would stare at them strangely given the fact that they were in their pajamas. Soon their feet brought to an isolated part of the beach. Yusuke sat down and pulled Botan to sit between his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist.

It's so peaceful out here.' She murmured.  
  
They felt into a peaceful and comfortable silence listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. Botan thought of how much her life had changed since coming to Ningenkai. The whole thing was pretty ironic. She was sent to look for demons but instead she found love and happiness.  
  
At the beginning, if someone had told her that she in Yusuke would be a real couple, she would have laughed her head off. But fate had a different plan for her. It had turned her life around until it shifted to perfection and it was all because of one person. One boy. No, one man with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes that you can get lost into. He was such a great person to be with. It's no wonder she loves him so much. Whoever said not to mix business with pleasure was wrong. Terrible wrong.

'What are you thinking?' he whispered against her ear.  
  
She shivered at the feeling of his breath against her skin.

'How much things have changed especially between us.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I came here, I never dream that you would ask me out. I knew hoe much you love Keiko and wanted to be with her. But it turns out that I was wrong. You did ask me out and her we are.'

'Yeah! I guess you're right. Things have changed a lot. I hope it's for the best.'

'It's the best, definitely the best. I never been this happy in my entire life not even when I was a ningen and it's all because of you.'

'I'm glad. You deserved to be happy.'  
  
He kissed her cheeks and they felt silent again. They just sat there basking in each other's warm.  
  
Author's note: thanks for the reviews and I promise to update soon.


	9. Picnic and festival

**Chapter IX: Picnic and festival.  
**  
The following Monday Botan and Yusuke went back to school. Botan was feeling a little bit tired. They had stayed at the beach for what seem like hours last night just talking. When they had finally left and went home, it was almost midnight. They had crawled into bed as soon as they arrived. They both woke up at five thirty. Yusuke had to go home and change for school.  
  
In her first three classes, Botan had barely been able to keep her eyes open. She sat in her classes but hardly heard anything the teachers said. Thank goodness, her next class was lunch. She half dragged herself outside and dropped down on the bench next to Yusuke.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah! I'm just a little tired.'

'Maybe you should go home after school.'

'I can't. I have volleyball practice after school.'  
  
Botan was currently enrolled in the school's volleyball team. She had tried out three weeks ago and she was accepted. She was pretty good at it and so was Keiko. She was also in the team and she was pretty mad at Botan. According to her, Botan was trying to steal her life. First, she had stolen her man and now her team. Not that Botan cared. As far as she was concerned, Yusuke was hers.

'Can you skip practice?'

'No, I can't. I have a game next Saturday.'

'Do you have too practice? You looked pale and beside, you're already good at the game.'

'Have you ever heard the saying, "Practice make perfect."'

'That might be but I don't want you passing put in public.'

'I won't.'  
  
After school, Botan stayed while Yusuke went home promising to pick her up after practice. When he got home, his mom and some friends of hers were there. Since he didn't want to talk to them, he went straight to his room and closed the door behind her. He dropped his backpack on the floor and lay down on the bed. Fifteen minutes later, he was fast asleep  
  
. Botan was waiting for him outside when he picked her up. She looked so tired that he was afraid she might be sick. Its thing there was no school tomorrow. When the got to her apartment, he took her backpack and carried inside. Botan felt physically drained. She hadn't got enough sleep last night and all that practice didn't help either. She rested her head against Yusuke's shoulder as he carried her inside. Once inside, he dropped her bag on the couch and carried her to bedroom.

'It's bedtime for you.'

'I can't go to sleep right now.'

'Why not?'

'I have to take a shower. I have tons of homework to do and I'm starving.'

'We don't have school tomorrow so you don't have to do your homework. What you need to do is sleep.'

'But I'm hungry and I absolutely have to take a shower.'

'You can do that. And while you're at it, I'll order some pizza.'

'Great.'  
  
He set her down on her feet and disappeared in the kitchen. Botan quickly got undressed and headed toward the bathroom. After her hot shower, she felt much better. She threw on a sweats and spaghetti strap t-shirt. She put on her socks and went in the living-room. Yusuke was sitting on the couch surfing the channels. She went to him and crawled on his laps.

'Feeling better?'

'A little.'

'The pizza should be here shortly.'

'Okay.'  
  
A few minutes passed then the door bell rang.

'I'll get it.'  
  
She got off his laps and he answered the door. He came back later with a box and set it in front of her. He had ordered her favorite pizza. Chicken, broccoli and tomatoes. She happily ate it and drank some apple juice. After she was done, he cleaned up after her. He sat back down next to her and she went back in his arms to fall asleep moments later.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and thought how lucky he was to have her. She was so beautiful, so sweet, and so caring. Since he started going out with her, his life was perfect. She made him so happy and complete. His feelings for her were growing and he didn't want to repress them. He got up from the couch and brought her to bed. He laid her down before settling next to her. He brushed her bangs off her face and kissed her cheeks.

'I'm falling in love with you, Botan.' He whispered.  
  
Sunlight filtered through the curtains bathing the two sleeping lovers with its golden warmth. It was still early in the morning. The only noise was the birds dinging outside. Yusuke was the first to wake up. He rolled on his side to face his lover. She looked so beautiful. He remembered when they first met, he told her she was too pretty to be the grim reaper and he was right. She looked more like an angel then the deity of death.  
  
Since they didn't have school today, he decided to let her sleep some more. He got off from the bed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some ingredients. He wanted to wake her up with a wonderful breakfast. He sat the stuffs on the counter and started to chop some vegetables.  
  
Botan woke up to the most wonderful smell. She wondered what it was. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went to the kitchen where Yusuke obviously was cooking something. He turned around when he heard her coming.

'Good morning.' He said.

'Morning. What are you cooking?'

'You'll see.'

'Do you need some help?'

'Sure, would you like to set the table for me?'

'Sure.'  
  
She opened the cupboard and took out two glasses then went to the fridge and took out some yogurt, fruits and juice. She set them all on the table and sat down waiting for him to finish. Five minutes later. He presented her a plate of omelet and cheese filled with tomatoes and mushrooms. Just the way she said she like it.

'Well, taste it.'  
  
She took a fork and cut a small piece of egg and put it in her mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted absolutely delicious.

'So?'

'It's good.'

'Really?' he asked, tasting it himself.

'I didn't know you could cook this delicious.' She said.

'Neither did I.'  
  
Breakfast passed quickly. They took a shower and get dressed. Since they didn't make any plans for the day, they just stayed home. It was almost noon, when Botan got a phone call. It was Shizuru.

'Hey, Shizuru- chan, what's up?'

'Hey, B. I'm having a picnic today and I was wondering if you guys would like to come. I already Kurama and he said he'll bring Hiei. Yukina is already here. So that left you and Yusuke.'

'What time is the picnic?'

'In an hour.'

'Sure, we'll come.'

'Great.' '

Would you like for us to bring anything?'

'Sure. If you could make that little dessert for us that would be awesome.'

'I'll make it.'

'Thanks.' 'See you in a little while.'

'Hai, ja ne.'  
  
She hung up the phone. Yusuke was still sitting in the living flipping through a motocross magazine. She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheeks.

'What's up?' he asked.

'Shizuru is having a picnic and she invited us. So would you go?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'  
  
Before they left, Botan made the dessert which actually was pieces of chocolate brownie mixed with whipped cream. She also brought ice cream for Hiei. She put them in a basket. She retrieved a sweater in the bedroom since it was a little bit chilly outside.

'You're ready to go?' he asked her.

'Yeah!'  
  
When they got to the park, most of their friends were there even Koenma. Hiei was helping Shizuru with the picnic blanket while Kurama and Kuwabara brought over the food. 'Hi, guys.' They both said.  
  
Everyone said hello and conversed among themselves. Shizuru finished with the preparation and everyone gathered around. Botan took out the dessert and handed Hiei the ice cream.

'How come he has a special treat and we don't?' Kuwabara complained.

'Yeah?' Koenma echoed.

'That's because he doesn't like my dessert.' She said.

'If you're done with your complaints, we can eat.'

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except Hiei who was shoveling down his ice cream. To everyone's surprises, Shizuru had made their favorites. They happily shoved down their lunch then moved on to dessert. It wasn't before long they were all stuffed. They each found a place to sit and digested their food.  
  
Koenma and Shizuru were sitting together under the shade of a tree observing Botan and her boyfriend. Koenma knew how much Botan adored her lover and him vice versa. He always thought of Botan as a sister and sometimes worried that her job might make her a little cold but he had seen how in love she was with Yusuke. He was really glad that she had finally found someone to love.

'He is in love with her.' He said.

'Yup, even though he is denying it.' Shizuru answered.  
  
Yusuke dropped Botan home before he went home. They had made plans to go to the amusement park. When she got home, she decided to her homework to kill time. She didn't have much to do except writing an essay for Writing Workshop. It took her about forty-five minutes to finish. Finish with her homework, she rested her head against the arm chair and fell asleep. Hours later, a knock on the door woke her up. She was still dazed form her sleep. She opened the door to see Yusuke standing there.

'Hey, sleepy head.'  
  
She mumbled and stepped out of the way. She went straight to her bathroom and took a shower. She dressed in form-fitting blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She wore sneakers to complete her outfit. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Yusuke was sitting on the couch when she came out.

'Okay, I'm ready to go.'

'You know if you want to stay here and sleep. I'll understand.'

'No, I want to go to the park. There should be a festival tonight.'  
  
He stood in front of her and released her bound hair.

'Why did you do that for?'

'You look more beautiful with your hair down.'  
  
She blushed and he kissed her. The kiss was sweet yet lustful and passionate.

'Let's get out of here before I hauled you back to bed.' He growled.  
  
She giggled.  
  
It was quite warm outside.  
  
When they got to the park, they went straight to the roller coaster. That night they had so much fun. They tried all kinds of game and do all kind of stuff. When they got tired, they returned home. Yusuke kissed her goodnight before he left. She entered her apartment and locked the door and got ready for bed.  
  
Author's note: I thank those of you who left me a review and I really appreciate it. And for others, who read my fic, please review. I really want to know what you think of it. Thank you. '


	10. The new student

Chapter X: The new student.

'Class, we have a new student.' Announced their professor. 'This is Kenny Keitu. He is a transferred student here and would be with us for the rest if the semester.'

Botan was sitting in her Advanced Chemistry class working on a class assignment when the teacher suddenly asked for their attention. He wanted to introduce the new student. Kenny Keitu was what you would call dark and handsome. He was tall and lean. He had cropped brown, an angular shape face with high cheek bone. His hazel eyes held a mysterious glare. Something about him was mystifying and appealing.

'Why don't you take a seat?' The teacher said.

'Yes, sensei.'

The way he walked was a ballet dancer, straight and graceful. When he passed next to her, their eyes met and locked. She quickly looked away and blushed. He sat down right behind her. Once the student had settled down, they all returned to their assignment.During the rest of class, Botan was painfully aware of Kenny behind her. For some reason, she could feel him staring at her and it made her uneasy. Something about him wasn't right. She sat there rigidly, trying to focus on her work. She was so glad when the bell finally rang.

'Class, tomorrow, we would be doing a lab and you would have a research paper to do. You would be pairing in groups of two. If you want to get a head start, you can choose your own partners.' The teacher said before they all left.

She was on her way to meet Yusuke when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kenny smiling at her.

'Hi.' She said.

'Hi, I saw you in class and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner for the lab tomorrow.

' Ummmm..sure.'

'Great. Ummmm.what's your name?'

'Oh! I'm sorry. It's Botan.'

'That's a pretty name.'

'Thank you.'

'Well, I guess I'll see you later.'

'Sure.'

He left and she went in her way. Yusuke was waiting for her outside of the school ground.

'Who was that guy you were talking to?' he asked her.

'Kenny; he's a new student in my chemistry class and also my new lab partner.'

He didn't say anything but instead he kissed her.  
  
the next day after school, Botan and Kenny were at her apartment working on their research paper. She had invited him over so they could work on it together. He was sitting on her couch using the laptop he had brought over. She sat down on the floor reading a book. Every now and then she wrote something down in her notebook. They stayed like that for the next fifteen minutes until her cell phone rang. She picked it up and it read Yusuke. She got up and excused herself.

'Hi, babe.'

'Hey, honey. What's up?'

'Nothing. What are you doing?'

'We're working on our chemistry project.'

_**'We**_?'

'Kenny is here.'

'What?' 'I invited him over so we could work on it.'

'I see.'  
A long silence felt between them. Neither knew what to say. Then finally, Yusuke spoke.

'Look I have to go.'

He hung up before she could answer. She turned off the phone and went back to the living room. He must have noticed the solemn expression on her face because her asked if she was alright.

'Yeah! I'm fine.'

'It's getting late. I have to go. I promised my mom to help with the house.'

'Sure. I'll see you tomorrow.'

After he left, Botan called Yusuke back but he wasn't answering his phone. She tried again but didn't have any luck. She gave up after the fourth try.  
  
The first thing she did when she got to school the following morning was looking for her boyfriend. As usual, he was sitting on the roof. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

'Why weren't you answering your phone last night?' She asked.

'That's because I didn't have it.'

'What do you mean you didn't have it?'

'I went out and forgot my phone.'

'Where did you go?'

'I went to see a movie with the guys.'

'Oh!'

'Did you finish your project last night?'

'No, we're supposed to work on it today.'

The school bell rang and they started their school day. He walked her to class. Botan and Yusuke went to her locker to get her books. Then he walked her to class. At lunch time, they met outside. Surprisingly Kuwabara was there. Normally he didn't have lunch with them because he had class that period.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hi, Kuwabara.' Said Botan.

'Are you skipping your class again, Kuwabara?'

'Look who's talking, the king of skippers. And for your info, I'm not skipping. My teacher is sick so we have this period free.'

They bought their lunch. Upon returning to their table, Botan saw Kenny. He was sitting by himself. She put her food down and went to meet him.

'Hey.' She said.

'Oh! Hello, Botan.' He smiled.

'I notice that you were sitting by yourself.'

'Well, I don't know anyone here.'

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?'

'Ummmm.sure.'

They returned to her table where Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating.

'Hey, guys, I want you to meet Kenny.' She said.

'This is Yusuke. He's my boyfriend. And this is Kuwabara.' She said pointing at each the guys as she identified them.

'Hi.' Both of the guys said.

'Hey, nice to meet you.'

'Same here.' Said Kuwabara.'

'Yeah!'

Botan sat down next to Yusuke while Kenny took a seat next to Kuwabara. Kenny was very talkative. It didn't take long before they were all engaged in deep conversation. Time flew and pretty soon they had to return to class.

After school, Botan and Kenny left to go to he house to finished their project. Yusuke didn't go with them. He had stayed behind saying he had something else to do and that he'll see her later.  
  
it was almost six o'clock when Botan and Kenny finished their project. They had put together their visual presentation and also wrote their paper.

'We're all done.' She said.

'Yeah, well I better get home.'

'Sure. I'll work out.'

They walked out of the apartment and into the streets. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. They slowly walked on the sidewalk. Half way to his house, they parted ways. Botan slowly walked back home; enjoying the warm cool air.

Suddenly the quietness of the night was broken by the ringing of her cell phone. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it opened. It was Koenma.

'Hello, Koenma-sama.'

'Hey Botan. Is Yusuke with you?'

'No, did you want to talk to him?'

'Well, yes. I call his phone but he wasn't answering it. So I thought he might be with you.'

'No, he's not.'

'Well I suppose I can always tell you what I was going to tell him.'

'Sure.'

'I just received a report from Ogre. And it seems that the siren I sent you two after is dead.'

'What?'

'He was killed two days ago by shape-shifter. I sent some Rekai soldiers after him but he escape to the human world.'

'I want you and the others on this case as soon as possible.'

'Yes, sir.'

She hung up and called Yusuke. This time, he answered his phone.

'What's up, B.'

'Koenma just called. He has a new case for you.'

'But we have even finished the last one.'

'The demon we were looking for is dead. Koenma said that he was killed by a shape-shifter and that the latter had escaped to Ningenkai.'

'Did he say anything else?'

'No.'

'What are you doing right now?'

'Right now I'm standing in the middle of the street.'

'Since you're not doing anything we can hunt for demon.'

'Sure.' 'I'll pick you up in front of your apartment in five minutes.

' Okay.'

As promise, five minutes later he picked her up in front of her apartment. With nothing to go on, they searched the city with no luck. For most of the night, they looked for anything unusual. But find nothing. It almost midnight, when they returned home. He dropped her off and went to his house.

Unknown to the both of them, someone had followed them the whole time.  
  
Author's note: that's all for this chapter. Please review.


	11. Jealousy

Chapter XI: Jealousy.  
  
The next two weeks that followed, Botan barely see her boyfriend because he had to go over Genkai's temple. Koenma said that he needed training. So every day after school, he would dropped her off at home, then left and called her late at night when he came back home. The weekends were no different except she could go with him.  
  
And during those two weeks, she spent a lot of time with Kenny. Because he had just moved to the city and because she was feeling lonely, Botan had volunteered to show him around. Sometime they would go for a promenade and she would take him to her favorite places.  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Are you okay, Love.' She said.  
  
Botan sat at the end of Yusuke's bed. He was lying on his stomach, eyes close. He had just come back from training. After taking a shower, he crawled into bed. He looked absolutely exhausted. She moved from her position and started massaging his shoulders. He sighted and so she continued. She massaged his collarbone then his arms. She felt his muscles flexed and relaxed at her touch. She continued with her massage and moved to his back. Once she was done she lay next to him and fingered his moist hair. He looked peaceful almost boyish with his hair un-gelled hair.  
  
'Thank you.' He said.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For always being there for me.'  
  
'You're welcome. Do you have to train tomorrow? ' ' Yes. What about you. What are you going to do?' 'I'm going to the mall with Shizuru and Kenny me asked out for lunch.'  
  
'He asked out?'  
  
'Well, he just wants to hang out with me.'  
  
He felt quiet and turned away from her. She could practically felt the anger flowing from him.  
  
'Yusuke?'  
  
'I want to sleep.'  
She knew no matter what she said he wouldn't listen to her. She kissed his cheek and before she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week that followed, Yusuke made a point in avoiding her. He skipped the classes he had with her and left for training as soon as the bell had ringed. He didn't even come to her apartment anymore. And when she visited him at his house, he was distant and silent. She would try to talk him and he would act as if nothing was wrong. And something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
They were drifting apart. They could no longer communicate like they used. Sometimes, they would seat next to each other in an uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say. The Yusuke she once knew and loved was gone. In his place was a cold and careless person. And it was killing her. She wanted Yusuke. She wanted her boyfriend back. Even though he'd been right here, she missed him. She missed him so much.  
  
To make matters, their abnormal behavior didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone and that someone planned to take full advantage or the situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~:***********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke didn't know what to do. He knew he should talk to Botan but he didn't know what to say especially after his callous behavior toward her. He had been ignoring her and he knew that he had hurt with his actions.  
  
He knew he was in love with Botan but he hadn't realized how much until he saw her with that guy. He made her laugh and from what he's experiencing lately, he'll say that she enjoys his company more than his. The thought unsettled him. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend with another guy.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi. Are you daydreaming again?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
They were walking home from Genkai's temple. During their walk, Yusuke had been quiet and pensive.  
  
"Trouble with your girlfriend?" he said.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara. I'm not in good mood." He barked.  
  
"Sheesh, you didn't have to yell at me. I was just trying to help."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of my own problems."  
  
"I know you can. I was just trying to be a friend."  
  
"Then stop trying."  
  
"What wrong with you? Every time someone tried to talk to you're ready bite their heads off. It's no wonder Botan doesn't want to be near you."  
  
Before his brain even registered his action, Yusuke punched Kuwabara right in the face. The orange-haired boy fell on the ground.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Whatever happened between me and Botan is none of your business."  
  
With that he walked away. He quickly went home and took a shower. After getting dress, he went out again. He needed to see Botan. They needed to talk and resolved whatever was going on between them.  
  
When he got over her apartment, he was surprised to see her door slightly ajar. Worried that she might be in some kind of trouble he went inside. The sight that welcomed him wasn't exactly the one he was hoping for. Botan was in Kenny's arms and he was kissing her. They broke apart as soon as they realized that they had an audience.  
  
'I guess I should have knocked." He said then turned around and left.  
  
"He didn't make it to the door before he felt himself being pulled back.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm sorry." Whispered Botan.  
  
"I guess I should leave." Kenny said.  
  
He gathered hi backpack and books and left.  
  
"Why Botan. Where you trying to punish me for ignoring you?"  
  
"No, it's not punishment. That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Well it did."  
  
He made a move to leave but she pulled him back.  
  
"Please, Yusuke. Would you just let me explain?"  
  
"Explain what? That you were kissing some guy when you were supposed to be my girlfriend. When you were supposed to be in love with me. What a joke."  
  
"Yusuke, you know I never meant to hurt. You know I would never do something like that."  
  
"I don't care what you do just don't play with me."  
  
Her grip on him loosened and he slipped away from her. The last thing she heard before she collapsed on the floor was the door slamming shut. That night Botan cried herself to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: this is the latest chapter I've written for this story and I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I've been a little busy Please Review. ^_^ 


	12. Kidnapped

Chapter XII: Kidnapped.  
  
Botan woke up with a headache. She didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't want to go to school. She wasn't ready to face Kenny or Yusuke for that matter. She knew the latter was beyond furious with her and he had every reason to be.  
  
As much as she tried, she couldn't come with an explanation for what happen last night. She had no idea how things have gotten so out of hand. One minute they were working on their homework and the next he was kissing her. it was even worse that Yusuke had found out. How could she have been so stupid as to let another guy kissed her when she already had a boyfriend. It's going to take a miracle for Yusuke to forgive her. If he ever forgive her.  
  
Botan spent most of the day in bed. When she got tired of looking at the ceiling she went into the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed and went downstairs. She didn't feel hungry but ate an apple anyway. Then sat on the couch and called her best friend. Kuwabara was the one who answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara. Is Shizuru there?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in her room. Wait a sec, I call her."  
  
She heard Kuwabara called Shizuru and in no time, her friend was on the phone.  
  
"Hey, B. what's up?"  
  
"Yusuke's mad at me."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"He caught me kissing Kenny."  
  
"He what? And who the hell is Kenny?"  
  
"Kenny is a student that goes to my school. Last night, he came over so we could do our homework together. He ended up kissing me and Yusuke found out."  
  
"How did he find out?"  
  
"He walked up on us. I guess he was coming to see me"  
  
"Oh! My God. How did he react?"  
  
"He acted as if it was nothing but I could tell he was angry."  
  
"Why did you let him kiss you?" "I don't know I guess I was feeling lonely since Yusuke's been ignoring me all week."  
  
"Well, that's no reason for cheating on your boyfriend."  
  
"I wasn't cheating on my boyfriend. I made a mistake and I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, don't tell me you're sorry. I'm not your boyfriend. Tell him that."  
  
"He won't talk to me."  
  
"Have you talked to him since last night?"  
  
"No, I thought I'll give him some time to cool off."  
  
"Knowing Yusuke, he's going to need a lot of time to cool off."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Look, I have to go. I have a date with Adrian."  
  
Botan temporarily forgot her sorrow as curiosity took over.  
  
"Who's Adrian?"  
  
"He's a guy I met at a party last week. I'll tell you all about it later but I really have to go."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone, her cell phone rang. Thinking that it might be Yusuke, she quickly answered it. But it wasn't Yusuke.  
  
"Hello, Botan-san."  
  
"Hey, Kenny."  
  
"Look, I wanted to apologize for what happen last night."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It's all mine."  
  
"I'm not apologizing for kissing."  
  
"Then why are you apologizing?"  
  
"That we were interrupted."  
  
She couldn't believe this.  
  
"You know what Kenney? I don't think we should be friends anymore."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Why not? My boyfriend id furious with me because of you."  
  
"Why? All we did was kiss. It's not like we slept together."  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I literary cheated on the man I love and you think it's just a game."  
  
"If he's so mad at you why are you staying with him?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I never get why you're going out with anyway. The guy's an asshole."  
  
Botan was getting angry. She couldn't believe him. This was his entire fault anyway. If she hadn't met him, this would never happen. She wouldn't be in this mess. And now he was criticizing Yusuke. Who the hell did he think he was?  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Yusuke that way. You know nothing about him. If anyone's an asshole, you would totally fit that category."  
  
Botan hang up the phone. She was beyond furious. How dare he? "Oh! The nerve of that guy." She thought. Tired of sitting of mopping around, Botan went outside to get some fresh air. She walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches. Her location allowed her to watch other people while no one could see her if they weren't looking. She watched absentmindedly as people went about their business. Some of them was sitting down, enjoying the warm afternoon and other were just walking around. She spotted a couple walking hands and hands and she almost burst in tears.  
  
Botan was so preoccupied that she didn't see the person coming toward. The person slowly crept behind her. Botan turned around just in time to be gag with a mask of laughing gas. The last thing she remembered was saying Yusuke's name before she felt into deep slumber.  
~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke was furious. He felt so angry. How could she do this to him? How could she cheat on him? She said she loved him. Then why did she kiss that Kenny character. He should have known something was up with her. She spent so much time with that guy. He just couldn't believe he hasn't seen this sooner.  
  
Yusuke punched the punching bag harder trying to alleviate his anger. He wanted to do something physical so he could get tired and hopefully he might get some sleep tonight. He heard someone opened the door but he didn't care who it was until Kuwabara came standing in front of him.  
  
"What do you want, Kuwabara?"  
  
"I know I should mind my own business but are you feeling okay? You've been in there for hours."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"You know you don't have to e a jerk all the time. I'm just trying to be your friend."  
  
"Fine. If you must know, I got into a fight with Botan."  
  
"What about."  
  
"I found her kissing a guy."  
  
"By guy, do you mean Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Have you talked to her since?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel so confused and angry. Why would she do something like that? I thought she loved me."  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
Yusuke felt silent for a minute. He knew Kuwabara was right. He had to talk with sometime. But he didn't think he could do it right now. He didn't know what to say. And what happened was partly his fault. If he hadn't pushed her away, they wouldn't be in this mess. She would still be here with him.  
  
"So are you going to talk to her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Before he could answer, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Maybe that's her calling." Kuwabara suggested.  
  
He fished out his phone out of his school bag and flipped it opened. Instant of reading Botan's phone number, it said Koenma.  
  
"What do you want, Koenma?"  
  
"Is Botan with you?"  
  
"No, she's not. Did you call her apartment?"  
  
"Yes, I call her apartment's phone and her cell phone but she wasn't answering."  
  
"Why don't you use her ki to detect her."  
  
"Try that but I find nothing."  
  
"What do you mean you find nothing? She can't just disappear like that. She must have gone somewhere."  
  
"Look, I'll get Ogre to look for anything. I'll call you if I find anything."  
  
He hung up the phone. He threw on his jacket without caring that he might need a shower first.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Botan's missing. I have to find her.  
  
"Oh! Shit. Wait up, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you call Shizuru and find if she's seen Botan today?"  
  
"I don't think so because Botan called my house before I came here and Shizuru was leaving for her date."  
  
"And when was that?"  
  
Kuwabara looked at his watch.  
  
"About five hours ago."  
  
"Damn."  
  
They searched everywhere for her. Yusuke had called Kurama and Hiei to help with the search. They went to the mall, to Genkai's temple, everywhere they thought she might be. Hiei had even looked in Mekai but they found nothing. It was like she had vanished from the face of the three worlds.  
  
It was almost ten o'clock when they decide to call it a night. Yusuke went to her apartment. It was the only place they hadn't searched. Since the door was locked, he opened it with the key Botan had given him. As usual, her apartment was neat. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He went to her room. Her bed was still unmade and laid down on it. The pillows smelled like her and it gave him a feeling that she was here with him. When he closed his eyes, he could almost see her. He could see her beautiful amethyst eyes twinkling with delight. He could feel her presence around him. He turned on his side and his eyes landed on a picture of the two of them. He took it and traced the contour of her face with his finger.  
  
"Wherever you are I will find you."  
  
Author's note: Is Yusuke ever going to see Botan again? Will he ever find her. Stay tune for the next chapter of "Love is All."  
  
Seriously what do you think of this chapter. Please REVIEW. @_@ 


	13. Obsession

Chapter XIII: Obsession.  
  
Botan woke up with the worst headache ever. Her head felt like someone was knocking on it with a hammer. Her mouth was dry and her body ached with pain. She tried to sit up and stopped when she met resistance. She turned her head on her left to find that her hand was bound to the bed. She moved her right hand and felt the same thing. Her feet were also bound. She struggled to get herself untied but failed. She even tried to shifted into spirit form but couldn't do that either. She was confused. What was wrong with her powers? Why weren't they working? Since she couldn't do anything else, she surveyed her surroundings. She couldn't see much. The room was dark beside the rays of sun that filtered through the closed curtains. "Where am I?" she asked her herself. She never had been here before. If she had she would have remembered.  
  
She heard a door open and quickly feigned sleep. The footsteps were getting louder as they approached her. She felt the bed shifted under the new comer's weight. She then felt someone touched her face. The hand caressed her cheeks, ran along her collarbone then touched her lips.  
  
"Botan, wake up."  
  
She recognized the voice as Yusuke's and opened her eyes. Yusuke's face came into focus. He was leaning over her.  
  
"Botan, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
He brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Yusuke, why am I tied to the bed?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead he untied her and helped her sit. Her back hurt from lying down for so long. She massaged her wrists and turned to face her boyfriend. His face was emotionless. Was he still mad at her?  
  
"Yusuke, where are we?"  
  
"You've been kidnapped. Do you remember who did it?"  
  
"No, the guy was wearing a mask?"  
  
They felt into silent. Botan eyed Yusuke. Something about him seemed different. She didn't know why but when he touched her, it felt different. Or maybe she was just imagining things.  
  
"Yusuke, are you still mad at me?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps. And where the hell are we anyway?"  
  
She got of the bed and made her way to the curtains. She was about to pull it opened when Yusuke stopped her.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought we can make out now."  
  
"You want to make out right now?"  
  
He touched her face and started raining kisses down her neck. There it was again, she felt nothing to his touch. There was no spark. Her heart didn't accelerate like it usually did every time he touched her. Something was wrong. This didn't feel right. She gently pushed him away from her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh...nothing. Can we just get out of here?"  
  
"Why? Don't you want to make love with me? Don't you love me? I love you."  
  
He just said he loved her. Yusuke would never say something like that. And what's with the sudden urge to make love with her? This whole thing didn't make sense at all. What the hell was going on? She froze as reality hit her.  
  


* * *

  
Yusuke woke up with a jerk. His body was drenched with sweat. His heart was racing. He whipped the sweat of his face and took a deep breathe. The vents from last night came back to him. He has to start looking for her today. He got of the bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and found some clothes in her closet. He had no idea where to start so he decided to go to school. During the day, he looked for anything that might give a clue of her whereabouts. At lunch, he met with Kuwabara. They sat at their usual table. Both of them didn't eat anything. They just sat in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Urameshi."  
  
"Don't be. This is my all fault anyway. If didn't pushed her away, she would still be here. I looked everywhere for her. Where could she be?"  
  
"Well don't give up yet. She has to be somewhere."  
  
Silence felt between them again. Then suddenly, Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, where's that guy Botan like to hang out with?"  
  
"You mean Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think he might have anything to do with Botan's disappearance?"  
  
"I don't know. Why would he want to kidnap Botan? I thought they were friends."  
  
"Well, it was just a thought."  
  
"Well, we can always ask him if he had seen her yesterday."  
  
"I think he's absent."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's in one of my classes and he wasn't here today."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
After school, Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to Botan's apartment. They searched her apartment for clues. They found absolutely nothing.  
  
"Hey, I found her cell phone." Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's weird. Botan never went out without her cell phone."  
  
Kuwabara punched a few numbers and then frowned.  
  
"Look, Kenny was the last call she had."  
  
Yusuke took the phone from his friend and eyed it for a minute.  
  
"What do you say we pay a visit to our new friend?"  
  


* * *

  
Botan was getting frantic. She had a pretty good idea who had kidnapped her but she didn't want him to know that she knew he wasn't the real Yusuke. She couldn't understand why he wanted to kidnapped her. Either he was foolish or he didn't know who he was messing with. She paced up and down the room thinking of what to do next. Her kidnapper was still in the room sitting on the bed. He didn't act like the typical kidnapper. He was clam. She played his game so far. Hopefully Yusuke would show up before he decided that he wanted to make love to her for real.  
  
He moved from his position and came to stand behind her. She tensed up when he touched her shoulder. She resisted the urge to push him away from her. he started to rain kisses on her shoulders. His arms snaked around her waist.  
  
"Yusuke, what are you doing?"  
  
"I want to make love to you."  
  
"Can you wait till we get home?"  
  
"No, I don't want to wait. I want to make love to you now."  
  
He brusquely turned her around and ripped her shit off. She held her arms in front of her to hide her nudity even though she still had her bra on.  
  
"Why won't you make love to me?"  
  
"Maybe because I love him and not you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh! Come on. I might be a ditz but I'm not stupid. I know you're not Yusuke. He would never hurt me."  
  
And right before her eyes, he shifted back into his original form. She was shocked to see who it actually was. She knew it was a shape- shifting demon Koenma had told them about. But she didn't know it was actually Kenny. Never in a million years would she had guessed that he had manipulating her this whole time.  
  
"Surprise."  
That was an understatement.  
  
"It's you. I can believe I didn't guess it sooner."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't guess it either."  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"Why don't we start from the beginning? You see, my name is Kinaya. I came to Ningenkai with only one. That was to get rid of Urameshi but when I saw you, my plans flew right out of my head. You were, well you're still are, the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. I decided right then I must have you. I was obsessed with you. I couldn't get you out of my heard. Lucky for me, I met Kenny Keitu. He was supposed to attend your school. It was the perfect opportunity that I needed. I quickly disposed of him and assume his place at your school. But when I got in, I wasn't prepared to find that you were already taken and by none other that my enemy.  
  
"I guess you should have done you're homework." She said sarcastically.  
  
"To tell you the truth I was furious. I wanted to kill so badly but I couldn't risk exposing myself yet."  
  
"That's still doesn't explain why you kidnap me."  
  
"Well, when I call you last night and you told me that we couldn't see each other anymore because your asshole of a boyfriend was mad at you. At first, I thought of killing that asshole once and for all but knew you would hate me for it. So I decided to take you instead."  
  
"And don't you think Yusuke would be looking for me?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from him but by the time he found out who took you. We will be long gone."  
  
"And you think I would go with you so willingly?"  
  
"Well, you don't have any other choice, my love."  
  
He moved toward her and pulled her to her feet. He touched her face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Why waste such beauty on someone who can even appreciate it?"  
  
He leaned down to kiss her and she kicked him right on the groin. He tumbled down in pain. She profited of the occasion to run out of the door. Thank goodness, it was dark outside. She almost cried out as the cold air hit her flesh. She didn't pause to think. She just ran and ran. She could hear Kinaya running after her. All she could think about was getting away. Away from him. She wanted Yusuke. Then she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked to meet the eyed of a very angry Yusuke. to make sure that he was real she turned around to see Kinaya not so far away.  
  
She forgot that she was half naked until Yusuke wrapped his jacked around her. She trembled in his arms and just broke down and cried. She couldn't believe she just got kidnapped and almost got raped. She sobbed in Yusuke chest. He wrapped her in his arms as if trying to calm her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he barked.  
  
"Nothing. Yet."  
  
Yusuke growled and turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara, take her home. It's time to take out the trash."  
  
"Urameshi?" Kuwabara protested.  
  
"Take her home." He yelled.  
  
"Come on, Botan."  
  
Kuwabara took her by the shoulder and led her away. They didn't get far before Yusuke and Kinaya engaged in battle. Both Kuwabara and Botan turned around to watch. Botan didn't see much. She was too frightened to register anything. Both Yusuke and Kinaya were moving very fast. Neither giving up. They both matched in speed and strength. In the midst of battle Kinaya had changed into Yusuke again and Botan couldn't which one was the real one till the real Yusuke summoned his Spirit Orb. That was the last thing she saw before both fighters were engulfed in an explosion of light.  
  
"Yusuke." she yelled.  
  
Author's note: What happen to Yusuke? Is he still alive or is ...dead??? Well found out in the next chapter. And by the way if you leave lots of reviews I promised to update the next chapter by Friday. Ja ne ^_~ 


	14. Confession and Forgiveness

Chapter XIV: Confessions and Forgiveness.  
  
"You asshole, that should teach you not to mess up with my woman." He whispered.  
  
Yusuke stood up on shaky legs. The Spirit Orb had taken quite a lot of energy but it had done the trick. His opponent was nothing more than a pile of ashes on the ground. He felt exhausted and after that battle he was surprised that he could stand at all. He is looked down at himself and groaned. His clothes were all torn up and he was all bloodied. Thank God! His mother is not home or she would have a fit.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
The voice took him out of his reveries and turned around to see Botan running toward him. He smiled and caught her in his arms. He was so glad that she was safe. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. She was his life. He loved her so much and it had taken that Kinaya creep to show him how much she meant to him.  
  
"Yusuke, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"  
  
She nodded her head then rested it against his chest.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't have time to answer because Kuwabara came running toward them.  
  
"Hey! Urameshi, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Kuwabara but you won't be when I'm done with you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"I asked you to take Botan home. I can't count on you to do anything right."  
  
"Why are blaming me when she was the one who want to stay."  
  
"Whatever, I'll do it myself."  
  


* * *

  
As soon as they got to her apartment, Kuwabara left. He knew that the couple needed to talk. So they needed their privacy. The first thing she did when she got home was take a shower. She excused herself and went straight to the bathroom. She got undressed and stepped into the stall. She felt so dirty. She scrubbed herself clean until her skin was red. When she got out, she went to her room to get dress. She didn't feel like dressing up. She chose a pink sweatpants and pink t-shirt. While dressing, she heard the water running. She assumed Yusuke must be taking a shower.  
  
She lay down on her bed and waited for him to come out. Then her phone rang. She picked it up and was glad to hear her best friend's voice.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Kuwabara told me all about your kidnapping. That Kenny guy is creep. What on earth did he want form you?"  
  
"He was in love with me and since he couldn't have me willingly, he was going to have by force."  
  
"So he kidnapped you. Didn't he know that Yusuke would come after you?"  
  
"He did."  
  
Botan heard the water stopped from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Shizuru. Can I call you later. Yusuke is here and I want to talk to him."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Yusuke came out as soon as she hung up the phone. He was only wearing a pair of sweats. He looked at her and their eyes locked. She quickly looked away, ashamed. How can he look at her? Didn't he despise her for cheating on him? He sat on the bed and pulled her put to face him.  
  
"Okay, let's talk. Last time I didn't give you time to explain" He said.  
  
"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"Then why did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was mad at you and I did want to punish you for ignoring but I never meant for it to go this far."  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me?"  
  
"I did try to talk to you but you weren't listening."  
  
He felt silent.  
  
"Why did you push me away, Yusuke?"  
  
"Because I was jealous. I hated the fact that you were spending so much time with Kinaya.'  
  
"But why would you be jealous of Kinaya. He was just a friend to me but you're the man I love."  
  
"Then how did things get so screw up between us?"  
  
"Because we don't talk anymore. We grew apart. And with your training, we barely see each other and when we did we weren't talking."  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute as if he was trying to take in what she said. She touched his face and to her delight, he leaned into the caress.  
  
"I'm sorry all this happen. I never meant to hurt, love. Please forgive me."  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her. And this time, she did felt the spark. Her heart did accelerate. The kiss was long and passionate. By the time they broke apart, she was straddling him.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Ummmm...."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Botan felt like she was going to pass out. Yusuke just said that he loved her. she had dreamt of this moment for so long and now it was here and she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Do you think I would lie to you?"  
  
"No." she said without hesitation.  
  
"Then I really mean it. I really love you and I didn't know how much until that creep took you away from me."  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"I would have never forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt."  
  
"I'm okay and I love you, too. More than you know."  
  
Then she kissed him.  
  
Author's note: I sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one. I have a couple of question for you guys.  
  
1) Do you think I should stop writing this story?  
  
If no, do you think I should add a lemon to the next chapter?  
  
So it's up to you. Please review and let me no what you think. I will really, really, really appreciate it. And thanks to all of you who had read and reviewed this story. I'm truly grateful. I'll be waiting for your reviews. 


	15. Plans

Chapter XV: Plans.  
  
"I want to make love to you." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"I'm not stopping you." She replied.  
  
He kissed her again and she shifted slightly to give him better access to her mouth. She felt his tongue seeking entrance at her mouth which she gave without hesitation. He gently laid her down on the bed and showered her face with kisses then down to her collarbone. He tore her clothes off her body and started kissing her breasts. Botan moaned as his mouth closed over her erect nipple. He sucked on it gently then gave its twin the same treatment. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her chest. By the time, he was done sucking on her breasts, she panting for air.  
  
'Yusuke.' She moaned.  
  
Yusuke continued caressing her. He trailed his fingers down her stomach to the apex of her tights. She groaned as his lips trailed lower following the path of his fingers. She almost crawled out of her skin at the first touch of his lips against her womanhood. He flicked his tongue against her clit which made Botan screamed. He continued on pleasuring her with his mouth until she came, screaming, in his mouth. He licked her clean before retuning to her sweet lips for a passionate kiss. Botan could taste her own juices from his lips.  
  
'I love you, koibito.' Whispered Botan.  
  
'I love you, too.'  
  
They lay quietly while catching their breath. It wasn't long before Yusuke regained back his composure. He straddled his lover and kissed her sweetly. Botan kissed him back with equal fervor. She caressed his back, kissed his face and collarbone. She felt the tip of his member at her entrance and she spread her legs wider for him. He gently slid into her and Botan arched her back. The movement caused him to penetrate deeper into her core. He moaned as pleasure washed over him. It always feels like that every time he is inside her. She was so hot and tight. Each time they made love, they discovered some thing new in each other's body. They found some new ways to enhance their pleasure.  
  
He felt Botan tensed beneath him. In one swift movement, he reversed their position so he was sitting on the bed and Botan was straddling him. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Their new position gave him great access to her beautiful, well-rounded breasts. He cupped them in his palm and gently rubbed his thumbs against her erect nipples. She whimpered at the pleasure. He slid inside her again and started moving. He set a rhythmic pace and his lover followed. It wasn't long before they both started groaning. Their passionate cries filled the room as they both climaxed.  
  
Together, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost nine o'clock when he woke up. Botan was still sleeping soundly next to him. He moved out of the quietly and got dressed. He was so hungry. His stomach was churning. He made his way in the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't much in it since she didn't do her grocery shopping last week. He took the juice carton out of the fridge and poured himself some orange juice. He brought it back with him in her room. Botan was still sleeping on her side. He set the glass down after drinking his juice and lay beside her.  
  
Botan woke up to the trail of fingers, caressing her back. She stirred when he started to rain kisses down her nape while his hands trailed down her chest and touched her breasts. She immediately melted into her lover's touch. Yusuke nuzzled her neck and she responded by turning her head. She smiled and then kissed him. She didn't have to worry about morning breathe because this was her Yusuke. He was her man and she'll do anything for him.  
  
"Morning." He said when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Ummmm...."  
  
She turned herself around to face him. She noticed that he was only half naked while she was totally nude under the covers.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to Genkais's temple?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm going shopping with Shizuru and Yukina."  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
  
"Yeah, we always go to the mall every Saturday and catch with each other."  
  
"So you go shopping every Saturday?"  
  
"Not really. Sometimes we just got our hair and nails done. Like today."  
  
"So, it's like a girls' day out kinda thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I guess we can hang out later."  
  
After he left, Botan took a shower. Once she was done she put on a pair of black pants and a pink t-shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail. Shizuru and Yukina picked her up at her apartment. It was almost noon when they got to the mall. As usual they started their routine by getting their hair done. Botan got hers washed and trimmed. Shizuru also got a wash but she got her cut shoulder length. Yukina only got her washed and also took off two inches. After their hair cut, they got their nails done. It didn't take long since they only needed refill.  
  
They stopped at a restaurant to get a bite to eat when they were done. Over lunch they talked about their week and what had happen. No one mentioned the Kinaya incident.  
  
"You know Shi; you haven't told me who "Adrian" is?" Botan said.  
  
"Well, like I told you, I met him at a party my friend was given like a month ago. We talked and danced. After the party he gave me his phone number and I said I'll call. And being me I totally forgot. And last week, I met with him again. he asked why I haven't called and I lied. I told him that I'd lost his phone number and he asked me out and I accepted."  
  
"So what does he look like?" Botan asked.  
  
"He's wicked cute and he's super nice, too." Yukina said.  
  
"You've met him?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was over my house yesterday when he came to pick me up."  
  
"I want to meet him."  
  
"Well you can. We're going to a movie tonight. Why don't you guys come?"  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't we have a sleep over at my apartment tomorrow night?"  
  
"You have enough room to fit all of us?" asked Yukina.  
  
"I think so. The apartment is pretty big. It has four bedrooms. And if I invited everyone there should be enough room."  
  
"You know there are twelve of us, right?" Shizuru pointed out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well okay, I'm game. I just have to call Adrian and asked him."  
  
"Sure just let me know."  
  
Something or someone caught Yukina's eyes.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Isn't that Kurama?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Shizuru.  
  
"And who's that pretty girl with him?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know but I want to find out." Shizuru said.  
  
They got up and paid for their food. They quickly got out of the restaurant and made their way toward their friend. He smiled when he saw them.  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
"Hi, Shuichi." They said in unison.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, this is a mall and we're girls." Botan said.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that, Shuichi."  
  
"Hey!" he said, feigning hurt.  
  
His companion laughed.  
  
"We're hanging out." Yukina said.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Asked Botan.  
  
He sweat-dropped. 'I should have known that's why they came over here.' He thought.  
  
"This is Kira."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Botan said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Let me guess. You're Botan." Kira said  
  
She grinned.  
  
"You're Shizuru."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you're Yukina."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I heard so much about you guys and I finally get the chance to meet you."  
  
"Well you haven't met the whole gang. Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't here and I'm not sure where Hiei is."  
  
"Well if you want to meet the whole gang you can. I'm having a sleep over at my apartment tomorrow night. Would you like to come?"  
  
'I would love too."  
  
"What about me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You're not invited." Shizuru said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's just kidding. The whole is invited." Yukina laughed.  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys, later." Botan said.  
  
She went straight home after they left the mall. The first thing she did when she got home is grocery shopping. The best thing about her apartment was there was a grocery store one block away. She put some money and her phone in a hand bag. On her way to the store she saw Hiei, sitting in his tree.  
  
"Hiei." She called.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" he asked.  
  
"Would you like to go to the store with me?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"I'll buy you ice cream."  
  
He was on his feet before she even finished her sentence. They went to the store and she purchase what she needed. She also bought some stuff for her slumber party. Hiei helped bring them home. While she put everything away, he sat in her living gulping down his ice cream. She went back to the living when she was done. To her surprise, he had finished the whole gallon of ice cream and had fallen asleep. She retrieved a blanket that was lying on the couch and covered him with it. She then called Koenma and invited him to her slumber party. She also told him to bring Hinageshi and Ayame.  
  
She cleaned the house, making sure that everything was in place and ready for her sleep over. "This is going to be fun." She said to no one.  
  
Author's note: the next chapter will be about the sleep over. If you have any ideas of what games they should play. Let ma know in your review. And I will also add a little surprise. But I give you an HINT: it's about Hiei. And don't forget to review. I love you all and thank you for the support. ~_~ 


	16. Slumber Party

**Chapter XVI: Slumber Party**.  
  
Early morning, Botan woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. At first, she tried to ignore it hoping it would go away but when it didn't stopped, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Do you think it's for you to get up?"  
  
"Good morning, Koenma-sama. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Botan asked.  
  
"I need you to get the guys together. They have a new mission."  
  
"What's the mission about?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea?" Koenma answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't tell you because I don't know. My father wants us to go and he hasn't told me anything yet."  
  
"Us? You mean we're going?"  
  
"I mean all the guys and I are going to Mekai but you're staying here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask me. My father said so. He only wants the five of us to go."  
  
"All right, I'll call the others."  
  
She rounded up the guys in no time and accompanied them to Mekai. Once there, she was forced to wait in her room. She hadn't been in her room for quite a long time. She rather missed it. She looked around the room, glancing at the familiar objects. She then sat on her bed and dozed off. Yusuke was the one that woke her up. He gently shook her. She opened her sleepy eyes to gaze at him.  
  
"I have to go now." He said.  
  
"When are you going to be back?"  
  
"Tomorrow at the least."  
  
"I'm going to miss you. I'll be thinking about every second." She said.  
  
"I'll be thinking about you, too."  
  
He rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"If you didn't have a sleepover tonight, I would ask you to here until I get back."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I think you'll be safer here."  
  
"I'll be just fine in Ningenkai. I will be with my friends so don't worry about me."  
  
"That's easier said than done. I could never stop worrying about you. It's not something I can control."  
  
"Then try not to worry too much. Especially if you're going to have to fight. You will need to stay focus."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"No, promise me that you won't worry too much."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They kissed and bid each other goodbye. After he left, she went back to Ningenkai.  
  
By nine o'clock, all of the girls were at Botan's apartment. Apparently, Kurama had told Kira about himself so Botan didn't have explained anything. She was kind of surprised when Kira told her what Kurama had told her. Botan didn't think that Kurama would ever tell someone about his secrets. He must be really in love with this girl and trust her a great deal.  
  
Botan and Shizuru were in the kitchen making popcorn for everyone meaning Yukina, Hinageshi and Kira. Ayame hadn't been able to come. She said she had to much work to do. In reality, she was just worring about Koenma.  
  
"So, how are things between you and Yusuke?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we talked about everything and we just want to forget all about it."  
  
"You know, Botan, I never told you about this but I was kind of skeptical when you and Yusuke started going out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, with the whole pretending-to-be-his-girlfriend thing, I was afraid you might get hurt. I knew how much you love him."  
  
"I still love him."  
  
"I know, but if he had gone back to Keiko, you would have crushed, devastated, heart-broken."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"I didn't know how you would have reacted."  
  
"We're best friends. You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know. I'm glad things had turned out the way they did. Besides you're much suited for Yusuke anyway."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Of course you are. Do you think I would lie to you?"  
  
"You're my best friend. You suppose to say thing that would boost my ego."  
  
"Well, don't worry your pretty little head, I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They hugged each other.  
  
"You guys, what's the hold-up. The movie is about to start." Yukina called from the living-room.  
  
Botan and Shizuru brought the popcorn and sodas to the living room and sat among their friends.  
  
"What are we watching?" Botan asked.  
  
"The Lord of The Ring: The Return of The King." Kira informed her.  
  
"Cool, Orlando Bloom is hot." Shizuru said.  
  
All the girls agreed. They quieted down and watched the movie. The Return of The King was an awesome movie. The plot and story lines were awesome. The costumes were great and the actors did a great job as far as the girls were concerned. It was past midnight when the movie finished. They put the dirty popcorn dish away and moved into Botan's bedroom to play a game.  
  
"So what game should play?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"How about Truth and Dare." Kira proposed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They spin a bottle to decide who would go first. It landed on Yukina. Yukina spin the bottle and this time it was Kira who get it.  
  
"Okay, Kira. Truth or Dare?" Yukina said.  
  
"Truth." Kira said.  
  
"Is Kurama a good kisser?"  
  
"Great kisser." Kira blushed.  
  
Kira spin the bottle and it landed on Shizuru.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Kira asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Would you date Yusuke, if Botan broke up with him?"  
  
"No." Shizuru said.  
  
"Why not?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Best friends rule number 1: never date your best-friend's ex, especially if she's not over him." Shizuru answered.  
  
"Did you make that up?' Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay, this game is boring. Why don't we play confession instead." Botan said.  
  
"Okay." Everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll go first." Said Botan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, Hinageshi, what's your deepest secret?" Botan asked.  
  
"Do you guys promised not to tell anyone?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"We swear." They all said in unison.  
  
"Hiei and I are going out?" she said.  
  
"Hiei? As in our Hiei?" Shizuru asked, skeptically.  
  
"Well, technically he's mine but yes, Hiei."  
  
"What?" Kira asked.  
  
"You know, cute little fire demon. Hate everyone and everything except ice cream." Botan explained.  
  
"Oh! You mean the one with the touch-me-and-died attitude?" Kira said.  
  
"Yup, that's my brother all right." Yukina laughed  
  
All the other girls squealed in delight. They couldn't believe that Hiei would care for someone romantically.  
  
"You're sure we're talking the same Hiei 'cause I'm having a really hard time picturing you and Hiei kissing." Botan asked.  
  
As an answer, Hinageshi threw a pillow at her. Botan caught it and giggled.  
  
"Yes, it's the same Hiei. FYI, he is a very good kisser."  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, stop criticizing my man. Why don't you tell us about Yusuke?"  
  
"Yusuke? What do you want to know about him?" Botan said.  
  
"What is he like in bed?" Kira asked.  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Do you guys talk dirty when you're doing the dirty thing?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Of course not. Why would we want to talk dirty?" Botan asked.  
  
"You know to excite each other." Hinageshi replied.  
  
"We excite each other just fine. Thank you very much."  
  
"Do you use any toys?" Shizuru said.  
  
"Guys?" Botan cried.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to play confessions. So confess already." Shizuru reminded her.  
  
"Alright, we don't use anything. It's your turn now Yukina." Botan said.  
  
"Me? What do you guys want to know?" Yukina asked, innocently.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you can tell us what you see that brother of mine." Shizuru asked.  
  
"Well, he's really sweet and compassionate, and sensitive."  
  
"In other word, he's a sissy." Hinageshi said.  
  
The others laughed. Yukina even smiled.  
  
"Well, if you're so keen at criticizing someone's else boyfriend, tell us what make Adrian such a sex god?" Yukina demanded.  
  
"Unlike my brother, he's not too in touch with his feminine. He's actually masculine which is something I like in guys. And..."  
  
She didn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Who could be calling at this hour? It was almost three a.m.  
  
"I'll get it." She said.  
  
Botan got up and went around the bed to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, Botan-san."  
  
"Kurama? Why are you calling me this early? Aren't you supposed to be in Mekai?" she asked.  
  
"I'm calling because I want to talk to Kira and yes, I'm in Mekai." He answered.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"He's sitting right here."  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Right after I talk to Kira."  
  
"Alright but make it quit."  
  
She handed the phone to Kira and sat down patiently for her to finish. Once Kira finished talking with her boyfriend, instead of giving the phone back to Botan, she handed it to Yukina who in turn handed it to Hinageshi. The later gave the phone to Shizuru. By the time, Botan finally get her slander hands on the phone, she was almost crying in exasperation. She lay down on her bed.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't you think I should be asking you that?" she replied.  
  
"Okay, ask me."  
  
"How are you, my love?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm good. As you know my friends came over last night and we had such a great time. I wish you were here."  
  
"I wish i was here, too."  
  
"So what's this mission about?"  
  
"We're looking for a woman."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know, I had the same reaction too."  
  
"So what kind of woman you're looking for?"  
  
"Koenma's betrothed."  
  
"Could you run that by me again?"  
  
"Apparently, Koenma was betrothed when he was five years old and now we're looking for his future bride."  
  
"How come I don't know about this?"  
  
"Thrust me, babe. You don't know everything that goes in Rekai."  
  
"But I thought he loved Ayame."  
  
"He does."  
  
"So what is he going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They fell quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh! By the way, love. I have your cell phone. I forgot to tell you."  
  
"Why did you take my phone?"  
  
"Because it's the only one that works in Ningenkai, Mekai and Rekai."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Look I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She hung up the phone. She was still thinking about what Yusuke had just told her. How can this happen right under her nose and she didn't know anything about it. More importantly, how did Ayame feel about all this? Maybe she doesn't know about it because if she did, she would have told Botan. Or maybe she did. Botan remembered the forlorn look on Ayame's face when she left Rekai. She hoped the other ferry girl was doing okay.  
  
"Okay, you guys what do you say we get some sleep?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Yukina agreed.  
  
Botan get up from the bed and showed everyone where they would sleep. They each had their own room.  
  
"I thought you said your apartment had only four bedrooms?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I didn't count mine. Each of the guys has their own room to sleep in whenever they stayed over." Botan explained.  
  
And then she said to Kira.  
  
"You will sleep in Kurama's bedroom. Yukina will have Kuwabara's room. Hinageshi in Hiei's room and Shizuru can have Yusuke's room."  
  
"Why do I get Yusuke's room?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Wanna sleep in my room instead."  
  
"Naaahhh."  
  
"Well, good night everyone." Botan said.  
  
"It's already morning." Said Yukina.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the whole apartment was quiet. All that could be heard was the soft breathings of the five sleeping beauties.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. I know the surprise wasn't entirely about Hiei so I beg your forgiveness. SO PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ. IF YOU LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS, I MIGHT UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME. THANK YOU. And for you guys who like weird pairings, Check out my **MIDNIGT FANTASY** story. It's a Yukina/Yusuke pairing. If you do check it out. Please let me know what you think. I'm desperate for your reviews so don't let me down.  
  
Yours truly, Lady-Kurama.


	17. Broken Heart

Chapter XVII: Broken Heart.  
It was almost eleven when Botan woke up. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She brushed her hair up and tied it up in a ponytail. She then paddled bare feet into the kitchen. Hinageshi was already up and was sitting in the living room.  
  
"Good morning, Hina." Botan said.  
  
"Morning, B." she answered.  
  
They fell silent for a minute.  
  
"So you and Hiei, huh." Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So how did it happen?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago, lord Koenma sent me to fetch him because he had to deliver a message for him. We started arguing with each other because he told me to shut up and I wouldn't. So he got mad at me and brooding. And I kiss him and he was like what wrong with you, woman. Then I kiss again and he actually kissed me. And as they say, the rest is history."  
  
"Wow...that's actually romantic even fro Hiei."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"But why the secrecy?" Botan asked.  
  
"I guess we're just not ready to tell everyone."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Hey, did Yusuke tell you anything about Koenma having a betrothed?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Yeah, he told. Poor Ayame, she must really sad."  
  
"I'll be devastated if anything like that ever happen to me."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking of going to Rekai today and see Ayame. Maybe I can persuade her to come here and stay with for a while."  
  
"That would be good for her. She needs to get away from the palace at least for a day."  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen to their relationship." Botan said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Botan and Hinageshi dropped the subject and decided to make breakfast for their friends. As they started to get everything ready, the others stared to wake.  
  
"So what do you guys want to eat?" Botan asked.  
  
Yukina and Shizuru wanted French toasts. Kira wanted pancakes with chocolate chips. Botan and Hinageshi decided to eat cinnamon flavored waffles. They made breakfast together and in no time the kitchen was filled with the wonderful aroma of delicious food.  
  
Later that day, everyone went home after they ate breakfast together. They made plan to hand out together next weekend. Both Botan and Hinageshi went back to Rekai that afternoon. Botan wanted to see Ayame before the guys came back. Ayame was out ferrying souls when she got there so she decided to wait for her friends. At least one hour had passed before Ayame finally finished her shift.  
  
Botan almost wept when she saw her friend. Dark circles were around her eyes and looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and she looked so depressed. She was wearing her usual pink kimono but she didn't look cheerful like she usually did. Botan went to meet her half way.  
  
"Hi, Botan-san." Ayame said.  
  
"Hi, Ayame, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Hoe about you?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Botan was uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say to her friend. She didn't know how to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry about Koenma." Botan said.  
  
"Don't be. It's no one's fault but my own."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know getting involved with Koenma would only result in heartbreak. I can believe I've been so stupid. I actually thought we could actually have a life together."  
  
"Oh, Ayame, don't be like that. You just took a chance in love..."  
  
"No, I made a mistake and I paid the price...dearly."  
  
"Falling in love is not a mistake. Ayame, listen to me, anything that's worth having is worth fighting for. I know it hurts but if you love him fight for him."  
  
"Oh, what do you know? You never had to fight for anything. Things have always been easy for you. Look at you, you're beautiful, talented and you have a boyfriend that would do anything for you. You don't know how lucky you are.'  
  
"Believe me I do. I do know how lucky I am to have Yusuke. And everyday I thank god for that."  
  
By this time, Ayame was sobbing. Botan hugged her and tried to comfort her friend the best she could.  
  
"But what can I do? He's a prince and I...I....am..."  
  
"So? You know Koenma loves you. He doesn't care about what you are. All he cared about is who you are."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"No buts, most people spent their life looking for what you have and you're ready to throw it away."  
  
"What is that I have?"  
  
"Love. You experience a love that most people don't have."  
  
"Well, they can have it."  
  
"Fine. Don't listen to me. But hear this if you don't do something, you will regret it for the rest of your life. You will always be wondering but you'll never know."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?"  
  
'Why don't you ask him? He's heading right now."  
  
Both Ayame and Botan turned around to see the prince of Rekai coming toward them.  
  
"Listen, Ayame, if you want to take some time off to think this over, come over to my apartment, okay."  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it."  
  
"Great, I'm going to find Yusuke."  
  
On her way, she said hi to Koenma and chatted with him shortly. She asked him where she would find her boyfriend. He said that Yusuke was in his office filling out some papers. While she walked to the office, Botan thought about what Ayame had said about Yusuke being the perfect boyfriend. To be honest with her, he was the perfect boyfriend. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. He loved her like she needed to be loved. It was kind of ironic. Who would have thought that Yusuke would be a perfect boyfriend? Well certainly not her, but she was glad that he was. She knocked on the door before she entered. Yusuke was sitting on a chair next to Koenma's office leaning over a paper. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Hi, love. How did the mission went?"  
  
"Fine. We found the girl and she's here. Want to meet her?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I'll be done a few seconds, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
******************************  
  
It's been a few hours since Botan and Yusuke came back from Rekai. After his shower, Botan and her lover boy sat cuddling in the couch. He playfully tugged at her hair and twirled the silky strand around his fingers. Lying in her boyfriend's arms, Botan couldn't help thinking about Ayame. She felt sorry for the ferry girl. She must be really heartbroken. Botan knew she would be if anything like that happen to her. She couldn't even remember what her life was like without him. She loved him so much. She just hoped that Ayame and Koenma get passed through this. She eased away from Yusuke and looked deep into his depthless eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I love you." She said with seriousness in her voice.  
  
"You said that like you just realizing it."  
  
"No, I knew for a long time but I never knew how much."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"You know I keep thinking about Ayame and Koenma and I..."  
  
"And you think that's going to happen to us?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to our relationship. For one thing I don't have a betrothed out there."  
  
"How about Keiko?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Do you still have feelings for her?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I don't feel anything for her but it's nothing compare to what I feel for you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't be mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you. But please don't worry about Keiko. I don't want anything to come between you and me."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's note: I know this chapter is short so bear with me and don't forget to review. And if I have 65 reviews, I'll update the new chapter really soon. And thanks to all of you for your feedbacks. 


	18. Painful Seperation

**Chapter XVIII: Painful separation  
**  
The next day, Botan was cleaning out Yusuke's room for Ayame. She removed all the clothes and personal items that he kept in there. She then changed the sheets on the bed and rearranged the furniture, giving the room a feminine look. She wanted to make sure that Ayame was comfortable during her stay in Ningenkai. She opened the shades letting the sun light in. checking her watch, she realized that she had enough time to run to the store and buy some food.  
  
Botan out on her coat and run outside. It was snowing. It started snowing early this morning. Botan loved snow, mainly because it never happens in Rekai. At the store, she got the stuff she needed and hurried back to her apartment. She put away the groceries then decided to call her boyfriend. He answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hi, love." She said.  
  
"Hi babe, what's up?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was wondering if you had plans for us today."  
  
"Not really. Kuwabara wanted us to go see a movie with him and Yukina. So would you like to go?"  
  
"Sure, would they mind if I bring Ayame along?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then that would be fine."  
  
"Great. The movie is at eight. I'll pick both of you up."  
  
"Won't I see you before that?"  
  
"I can over an hour early."  
  
"That would great."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright, I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
She hung up and sat down on the couch. Five seconds later, the door bell rang. "_**Maybe, that's Ayame."**_ She thought. She left the room to answer the door. Instead of the friendly face of her friend, she found Koenma. He was dressed casually in his teenage form.  
  
"Where's Ayame?" she asked.  
  
"She won't be coming."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. Mind if I come in."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She stepped inside and let him in the living room. He took a seat and she did the same.  
  
"So why isn't Ayame coming?" she asked.  
  
"A few nights ago, there was a break in Rekai's vaults. A few items were stolen. They don't have any importance but we don't want that to repeat again."  
  
"What does that have to do with Ayame coming here?"  
  
"My father suspected that someone who had access to Rekai was helping the thieves."  
  
"And you suspected that Ayame was that someone? How could you?"  
  
"I didn't say that. My father ordered all the ferry girls back in Rekai until we found who the culprit is. That's why I'm here."  
  
"What?"  
  
'I'm here to bring you back, Botan."  
  
"But you said I could stay here for as long as I want."  
  
"I know what I said and I'm sorry.. But you know I have to follow father's orders. And you're part of Rekai, too"  
  
"But Yusuke..."  
  
"Look, I know it's not easy..."  
  
"You don't know anything. You never love anyone but yourself."

"Botan..."  
  
"When do I have to come back?"  
  
He sight in defeat. He knew he couldn't reason with her while she was angry at him.  
  
"You need to be back by tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. I'll be there."  
  
Koenma opened his mouth but closed. He knew Botan wouldn't listen to him. And he was glad Yusuke wasn't here either or he would have been in major trouble with the spirit detective.  
  
Botan stood in the middle of her apartment on the verge of tears. Even though she loved Rekai, she didn't want to go back, at least not yet. She didn't want to leave Yusuke. Not right now, she loved him too much. She didn't know what she was going to say to him when she saw him later. At least she had a few hours before she has to tell him the news.

Yusuke was coming back from his training with Genkai. He was so tired. It's been a month since he started training with Genkai. And everyday, training was getting harder and harder. But it was all worth it. All his hard work was paying off. His spirit energy had increased dramatically and his strength was three time what it was before. Not that he was complaining.  
  
Before he went to see Botan, he stopped by his house and took a quick shower. After his shower, he got dressed. On his way downstairs, he met with his mother.  
  
"Hi, mom, I'm going out for a while."  
  
"Yusuke, honey, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uhhmmmm....sure. What's up?"  
  
"I just got a phone call from your principle."  
  
"I swear whatever it is, I didn't do it."  
  
"Calm down, honey, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh! Then why did he call?"  
  
"The principal called to tell me to congratulate you. He said that you haven't been in a fight for over a month and that even your school-work has improved."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"So what brought this change about?"  
  
"Gee, mom, I though you will be proud."  
  
"I am but I'm just worried about you. You have been on your best behavior lately. It's downright scary."  
  
"So you rather like it when I get into fight and skips school."  
  
"Well, at least I can predict what you're going to do but when you act like you do now, I have no idea what to expect."  
  
"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Botan. We're going to see a movie."  
  
"Botan? ...that's it."  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"You've been acting like that since you started going out with Botan."  
  
"I...guess."  
  
"Could it be that Botan had managed to put a leach on you?"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Botan had managed to tame you in just a few months. Something I've been trying to do for eighteen years."  
  
His blush deepened and his mother laughed.  
  
"Tell you what. You keep out of trouble and keep your grades up. I promise to stop drinking so much."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really, if you can change so can I."  
  
"I don't want you to change. Just take better care of yourself."  
  
"From now on, I promise to try."  
  
"That's all I ask. I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you too, Yusuke. I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother to you."  
  
"I forgive you. I'm sure you'll do better in the future."  
  
She hugged him and he left. _**"Well, that was unexpected but definitely not unwanted. Let just see if we can keep this bargain of ours**_." He thought.  
  
It was cold outside and it was still snowing lightly. He couldn't wait to see Botan and tell her what happen with his mother. He knew that it was weird but he wanted to share every details of his life with her, no matter how trivial it was. He wanted to be her every minute, every hour, even though that was impossible, he yearned for it. He yearned for her. The smile he's been wearing for the last few minutes vanished when he arrived at Botan's apartment. She was lying on the couch like she was in pain. He knelt in front of her and brushed her hair of her face. She opened her eyes when he touched her.  
  
"Yusuke...?" She whispered.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" He whispered.  
  
"Oh! Yusuke, it's terrible." She started crying.  
  
He pulled her to him and she buried her head in his chest.  
  
"What's wrong, baby? Tell me."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I have to go back to Rekai."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Koenma...he came here and...and...told me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"He said that they needed all the ferries back in Rekai because there was a break in."  
  
"Why do you have to leave because of that?"  
  
"His father's orders and we have to follow them."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I really want to stay here with you."  
  
"Then stay."  
  
"You know I can't do that. If I disobey Lord Enma's orders, we will both be punished."  
  
"Screw him."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"So when do you have to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
He gently pulled her off the couch and sat down next to her. She in turn straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much." She said.  
  
"Me too, it won't be the same without you here."  
  
"I'll come and visit."  
  
"I know but I act better when you're here."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom seems to think so. She said that you put a leach on me."  
  
"Come to think of it, you have changed a lot. Why?"  
  
"Because I want to be good for you. I want to give you everything you want."  
  
"I have you. That's all I want."  
  
He hugged her again.  
  
"Do you want to go out?"  
  
"No, I rather stay here with you and show you just how much I'm going to miss you."  
  
One look and he knew what she meant and he was more than happy to comply. Botan woke early in the morning. The sun was already up. She glanced at her clock. It was seven thirty. She tried to stretch but she didn't have enough room. She was wrapped in her lover's arm tightly. Even in his sleep, he was holding on to her. He didn't want her to leave. She smiled at the gesture. Her smile grew even wider as she remembered last night heaven. If she had any doubt in her mind that Yusuke truly love her. They were completely gone now. Last night had been pure heaven, total bliss. They had made love countless time before but last night was different. It was like they had made love for the first time. The way he held her afterward made her fell in love with him all over again. But now she had to leave. She hadn't even left yet but she already miss him.  
  
She slowly slipped out of the comfort of his arms and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then got dress in her pink kimono. She sat down on the edge of the bed where Yusuke was still sleeping peacefully. She caressed his bangs off his beautiful face and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Mmmmm..." He sighed.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"No stay."  
  
"I'll see you as soon as I can."  
  
He sat up and looked her sadly.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promised. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They kissed longingly. They didn't want to part but fate was known to be cruel.  
  
"Come see me soon."  
  
"I will."  
  
The moment Botan's feet touched the ground; she felt that something was wrong. She couldn't tell exactly what but she could feel it. The feeling of coming home was absent. She brushed the thought aside telling herself that's because she didn't want to be home. She signed her name in and went to her room. Two minutes later, she was called to Koenma's office. She sighed. She really didn't want to see Koenma right now. She was still angry with him for separating from her lover. As mad as she was, she went to the office nonetheless.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Koenma-sama."  
  
"Yes, please sit down."  
  
She took the sit across him. She said nothing instead stared into nothingness.  
  
"Look, Botan, I'm really sorry about this."  
  
"If you're so sorry why don't you let me leave this place?"  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
"But why? I wasn't even here when the robbery happened."  
  
"I told you before you're part of Rekai."  
  
"Then make me human."  
  
"Would you really leave if I did?"  
  
"Why not. If being here is only getting me accused for something I wasn't even aware of, then yes. I would leave in a heartbeat."  
  
"I didn't know you feel that way about Rekai. I thought you like here."  
  
"I do but I like being with Yusuke, too."  
  
"Does he mean that much to you?"  
  
"Much more than that."  
  
"I wish there was something I could do. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Botan. You're like a sister to me."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"I understand. I'm sure I would have done the same in your place."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now here's a list of people you need to ferry today."  
  
She scrutinized the list and frown.  
  
"There are all in Mekai. I usually ferry souls in Ningenkai."  
  
"I know if you had got here sooner you would have got one but I'm afraid all the people in Ningenkai are already taken."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You just have to do this for a while."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She got up and left. Botan summoned her oar and was about to take off when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Botan?" Said a voice that she never heard before.  
  
She turned her head to look upon the figure before her. Since she had never met her before, she assumed that she was Koenma's betrothed. The girl was slender and was as tall as Botan. Long brown hair that spilled over her shoulders. She had bid brown eyes with a heart-shape mouth and small noise. She was fairly pretty.  
  
"You are Botan, right?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
Botan knew she was being rude but she didn't care. Something about her seems familiar but she could have sworn that she never met her before. And that didn't settle well with her. And she'll be damned if she didn't found out why.

Author's note: Please review...


	19. Bittersweet Reunion

**Chapter XIX: Bittersweet Reunion...**

Christmas was right around the corner and Yusuke didn't have a clue on what to get Botan. He wanted to get her something special that showed his love, devotion, and appreciation for her but so far he hadn't found anything that come close. He has been looking around days now and he hasn't found anything. With a sight, he dropped down on his bed and turned on the TV. A program was playing on the **_Discovery Channel_** called _Xtreme Martial Arts_. He soon became fascinated.

Not too far away, in a tree branch, our favorite fire demon was lounging. He was bore beyond belief. He laid there and contemplated his options. He could hand out with Kurama, but he knew that his friend was with his girlfriend and he didn't want to disturb them. He could go visit his sister but she was with that buffoon Kuwabara. Hinageshi? No, she was ferrying souls. Ummm…what about the spirit detective? With Botan gone, Yusuke was bound to be sitting around his apartment. With that thought in mind, he jumped from tree to tree until he got to Yusuke's house. To his immense surprise, the house was cleaned. Even with his heighten sense of smell; he couldn't detect the faintest smell of alcohol or any offensive odor for that matter. He jumped into the window to find Yusuke sitting on his bed watching TV.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Watching TV."

"I can see that, you moron. But why are you sitting here when you need to go training with Genkai."

"Genkai is taking a day off before she goes on vacation."

"Whatever. I'm angry. Do you have any food that eatable?"

"Why don't you look in the fridge?"

The fridge was full with all sorts of food and drinks but nothing appealed the fire demon's taste. That is until he opened the fridge. There, amid the frozen food, was his favorite ningen treat. Sweet snow. He took the ice cream out of the freezer and looked around for a spoon. He went back to Yusuke and sat down on the windowsill.

"Would you mind if I eat this?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Hiei started eating his favorite treat. He loved sweet snow as much as he hated Kuwabara and that was a lot and the fact that his sister decided to go out with the carrot-haired buffoon didn't help either. Last time he saw her, she was going Christmas shopping with him.

"Hey, Yusuke, what's the deal about Christmas?"

"It's just a ningen holiday where you give the people you love presents and spent time with them."

"So are you going to buy Botan a present?"

"Of course. If only I knew what she wanted."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"You're not supposed too."

"Why not?"

"It supposed to be a surprise."

"So you're just going to guess?"

"Yeah, and see if I can find something that would please her."

They felt into silence. Yusuke hadn't seen his lover for over three weeks now. Even though, they talked on the phone every night, he still missed her.

"Yusuke?"

"What?"

"What does it feel like to be so in love?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you try to please Botan so much."

"Because I love her and I want her to be happy."

"Doesn't that make you feel weak?"

"Not at all. If anything it makes feel stronger. Knowing that I have someone to love and that someone loves back. And I have to protect her no matter what."

"I'll never understand human emotions."

"We're guys. We're not supposed to."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"If you're finished eating, you wanna go shopping with me. I still have a few things to get."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You're not going to get us any presents?"

"I thought you said you only buy presents for people you love."

"Yeah"

"And I don't love you, guys."

Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"Oh, well, suit yourself. I'm going out."

****

Botan sat on her bed totally oblivious to her world around her. Her mind and concentration were totally focused on her boyfriend. She missed him so much. It has been three weeks since she last saw him. She wanted to see him so bad. She had asked Koenma if she could go to Ningenkai just for a weekend but he had said no. Well he said he'll think about it. It's been two days and he still hasn't said anything about it. She had giving up hope on seeing her beloved anytime soon. She was almost hoping they would have a new mission for the Rekai Tentai but no such luck. Everything around here was pretty quiet. They hadn't found the culprit yet but they were security everywhere. The ferry girls couldn't around as they please anymore. They have to sign out whenever they were leaving the realm. And Botan was not allowed to go to Ningenkai. A new ferry girl was assigned to her her job.

As for Koenma's future bribe, Botan saw around a lot but she never took the time to know her very well. Her name was Miyuki. She was fairly pretty. She had long brown hair and honey-colored eyes. She was as tall as Botan. She seemed friendly enough but no one really approached and tried to make friends with her. She knew she didn't. She didn't want to betray Ayame's friendship. And besides, she felt a genuine dislike toward the girl. She wasn't even sure why.

Botan watched as night settled over Rekai. With a sigh, she got from her bed, hoping to go to the bathroom and changed into her sleeping wear. She got as far as the door before her communicator rang. She took from its place on top of her dresser. She flipped it open to see Koenma's face.

"Hello, Botan."

"Hi, Koenma-sama. Did you want something?"

"No, I was calling to tell you that I have considered your request to go to Ningenkai."

"And…"

"You can go."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can a stay for a week."

"That's awesome. I can't wait to tell Yusuke and the…"

"Hold it. You can go but at one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You took Miyuki with you."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. She was the one who wanted to Ningenkai and I thought you might want to go too."

"But I want to go along."

"I thought you wanted to see Yusuke."

"I do."

"Well that's my offer. Take it or leave it. I'm sure I can find someone else to do it."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, you two can leave as soon as you're ready."

"Doesn't she need time to pack?"

"She already did. I knew you wouldn't refuse an opportunity to see your boyfriend."

Botan blushed.

"Just give a few minutes." She said.

"Okay. Miyuki will be waiting for you at the gate."

"Alright."

Botan didn't have much to pack. Most of her clothes were in her apartment in Ningenkai. She only packed her hand bag with her cell phone and wallet. True enough, Miyuki was waiting for her at the gate.

"Ready to go?" she said.

"Yes. Thank you for taking me."

"Don't mention it."

She summoned her oar. Somehow the managed to sit on it with Miyuki's bag. The flight to Ningenkai was short. They went to her apartment. The place was cold. Lie no one had been there in days. She turned on the lights and looked for the thermometer. Within minutes, the apartment started to warm up.

"Where do I sleep?" Miyuki asked.

"You can choose any room except for the one down the hall on the right."

"What's in there?"

"That's my bedroom."

"Okay."

While Miyuki went looking for her room, Botan decided to call her boyfriend. She called his cell phone first but he didn't answer. She then called his house but she only found the answering machine. She called his cell phone back and left a message. "Hopefully he'll call me back soon." She thought.

****

Meanwhile, Yusuke was at the movies with Kuwabara and Yukina. While he was out looking for a present for his girlfriend, he met with the two and they invited him to go see a movie with them. So here he is, watching what got to be the sappiest, chic movie ever. Yukina's idea, no doubt. He couldn't believe Kuwabara let Yukina talk him into seeing this movie. Thank God, Botan would never do something like that to him. Like him, she liked action and fictional movies where there's plenty of blood shed and violence. God he loved her and right now he was missing her like crazy. He got up and left for the bathroom. On his way out, he told Kuwabara where he was going but he doubted that the latter heard him. Since hen was busy trying to get a kiss from Yukina. "**_Botan would have kissed me_**." He thought with a smirk.

He didn't go to the bathroom like he said. He went straight outside. Outside, it was chilly. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer, seeking warmth. He leaned against the wall, praying that the movie end soon and he could go home. He couldn't to talk to Botan tonight. He called him every night since she left. With that thought he pulled put his cell phone and check for any missed called. He only had one. Thinking that it might be his mother calling, he put the phone back in his pocket without checking it. Instead he put it on vibration. For the next ten minutes, he stood outside watching people went by. Bored with himself, he decided to get a soda. He took only two steps when he felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket. His face lit up when he read the number.

"Where the hell are you?" Botan said.

"Hi, Botan. And yes I really missed you too." He said.

"Sorry, love. But I'm in apartment and I really want to see you right now."

"You're in Ningenkai."

"Yes and I've calling you but your phone was off."

"So that was you calling."

"Yes."

"Oops."

"So where are you?"

"I'm at the movies with Kuwabara and Yukina."

"When do you think you might be home?"

"The movie should be over soon."

"Alright."

"Then I'll see you."

"Yeah! Oh, the way Miyuki is here."

"What? How come?"

"I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye.

He hung up his phone. He was more impatient than ever now. He really hoped this stupid movie ended soon or he'll left both Kuwabara and Yukina stranded. Like an answer to his prayers, his friends came out five minutes later. He told them about Botan. He dropped them both at Kuwabara's place before he drove to Botan's apartment. He couldn't wait to see her. To his surprise, he found Botan waiting for her outside. He got out of his car and walked toward him.

'What are you doing outside. Aren't you cold?"

"I was waiting fro you and I'm not really cold."

She then hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"So why are you outside?"

"I told Miyuki we were going out?"

"We are?"

"No, I just wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh, then wanna go to my house. My mom is not there."

"Sure."

His room was freezing cold when they got there. Apparently, Yusuke had left his window opened.

"It's freezing in here."

"Hold on. I'll turn up the heat."

He closed the window then disappeared downstairs and returned minutes later with a blanket.

"Here." He said, handing the blanket to her. "This should keep you warm until this place heat it."

"Thanks but I was hoping you'll keep me warm."

****

Botan spent most of the night with her boyfriend. She came back to the apartment early. Miyuki was still sleeping when she got in. She made breakfast for the both of them and after they were done eating, Miyuki said that she wanted to go shopping. So Botan took her to the mall. By the time they got out, Miyuki had purchased a whole wardrobe, complete with make up and accessories. After that she decided that she wanted to visit museums. So naturally, Botan went with her. She spent the whole week showing her around. She didn't want to but she knew she had to do it. Truthfully she rather spent her time with Yusuke and the other Tentai. Botan couldn't believe the whole week was already over. She had spent some time with the Tentai but not as much as she wanted. And every time she was with them, the other girls were complaining, saying that Miyuki was flirting with their boyfriends. Truthfully, she had notice how close Miyuki was with the guys. She told herself that she was just overfriendly. But day after day, the girl told her the same thing.

They went to the zoo the day before they left. By five in the evening, Botan was exhausted. She and Miyuki went back her apartment. She help Miyuki bring her stuff upstairs. She checked her answering machine for any massages. She had three. The first one was from Kira saying that she wanted to hang out with her while. The second one was from Shizuru, telling what a hypocrite she was for not spending time with her. The third one was from Kurama inviting her and Miyuki to dinner at his house. He said everybody would be there. She told Miyuki about it and the latter was positively ecstatic.

"Dinner is at six-thirty, so we might as well get ready."

"Okay."

She was surprise when the door bell rang. It was only ten past six. It was Kuwabara and Yukina. They each gave her a hug and told her how much they had missed her.

"Hi guys, what are you two doing here."

"We come to pick you guys up. Yusuke said he'll meet you there."

"Where he is. I haven't seen him all day."

"He was at Genkai's temple. She's leaving to visit a relative and Yusuke had get Puu because she wouldn't take it with her."

"Oh."

"If you guys are ready, we can go." He said.

"Yeah, we're ready." Miyuki said

Botan introduced Miyuki to Yukina while they were going to the car. The drive to Kurama's house didn't take long. And like Kurama said in his message, all the Tentai were there, including Kira and Adrian. Botan did the introduction. Miyuki was quick to adjust. Soon she was engaged in conversation with everyone. And then she began to turn on the charm. Botan watched as Miyuki shamelessly flirt with every guy in the room, except Yusuke since the later had been sitting with her on his laps all night. But soon, she had to move because dinner was ready. Dinner went by pretty fast. They returned back to the living room where Miyuki once again began to flirt t with everyone. Botan wondered what Koenma would say if he saw his "betrothed" acting like that. He would probably have a fit.

Botan was sitting with her boyfriend when Kira and Shizuru came up to her.

"Hey, Botan can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

She got form the couch and let Kira led her to the kitchen.

"So what's up, guys?" she said.

"Botan, I don't know if you have notice but your friend is flirting with our boyfriends. She's been doing it all week." Said Shizuru.

"Oh! Come on guys, she's just being friendly."

"You called **_that_** friendly. Look at her, she's all over Yusuke." Kira said

Botan turned her and sure enough, Miyuki was all over her boyfriend. To make matters worse, her boyfriend seemed to be enjoying it. That definitely didn't settle well with the Deity of Death. She was going to that bitch a piece of her mind. She stormed in the living room with a speed that would Hiei to shame.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." She yelled.

"Oh, nothing just getting acquainted with your boyfriend." Miyuki said, silkily.

"I would definitely appreciate it if you could do far away from him."

"Why?"

"Why? You're freaking on his lap." She said to Miyuki. She then turned to face Yusuke. "How could you let her sit on you?"

"Oh come on, Botan. Live a little. It's like she's doing anything harmful."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Botan. Live a little."

Botan was fuming. How could she do this to her and how could Yusuke sat there so calmly as if noting is happening. Her world was shattering right in front of her eyes but she wasn't going down without a fight. Something was going here and she definitely had a right to know what it was.

"Yusuke, what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, Botan but Yusuke is unable to answer you." Miyuki said.

"What do you mean he can't answer? He's sitting right here."

"Yes, but his mind belongs to me."

"What?" they all said.

Botan had forgotten that the other girls were right behind her.

"You're controlling their minds?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes. They belong to me. All of them."

"I'll be dammed if I let you have my boyfriend." Kira said.

"Ditto." Yukina added.

"It's not like you have any say in that matter." Miyuki said.

Miyuki turned to Yusuke and cupped his face in her hand. She was so closed to him; they were practically breathing each other's air.

"Yusuke, darling. Kill them."

Botan and the other girls watched in horror as her boyfriend stood up and summoned his spirit gun.

"Yusuke, what are doing?" she asked.

She was scared. Not for her life, but her lover and everyone else in the room.

"We're dead." Kira said.

They actually believed but it must not have been their time to die because Yusuke was soon wrapped in green vines. They turned around to see Kurama. He looked in pain. He was fighting and his hair was silver.

"Don't just stand there, run."

Like dumb idiots, Botan and the others scrambled on their feet and ran as far away as they could. Minutes later, they heard an explosion.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. Moving into college is not an easy task but now that I'm getting the hang of it. I'll try to update more often. Please review and let me know what you think.


	20. Important

**Dear Readers,**

**I know it's been a while since I update this story and I'm really sorry. It's that I've been stuck in an Inuyasha-mode. But I want you to know that I'm doing everything to finish this story soon. So don't loose hope. I'm not abandoning this story. I've spent way too much time on it to do stop now. I'm going to try to update this story at least by the end of this month if not sooner. We can only hope.**

**And a special thinks to all of my wonderful reviewers. You've been a great support.**

**Much Love,**

**Your authoress, Lady-Kurama**


	21. Wrath of a Deity

**Chapter XX: The Wrath of Deity...**

"Yusuke…no…" Botan cried.

"Are they…" Kira asked.

"No, they're not dead…they can't be dead…" Yukina cried.

The girls watched as smoke rose to the sky. Botan felt her legs gave under her and she found herself on the ground. Tears were pouring down her face and she was shaking violently.

"Yusuke…" she sobbed.

"Botan… look." Kira said.

Botan raised her heads and looked at Kira what was pointing. She saw four shadowy figures. They weren't closed enough to see their faces but she knew that Yusuke was not with them. She didn't know how she knew. Maybe because they were five of them to start with and now one is missing. Why did it have to be Yusuke? She knew that it was selfish but she just wanted her boyfriend.

"Where's Yusuke?" She heard Shizuru asked.

"We don't know…" Kuwabara said.

"My guess is he's with Miyuki." Kurama said.

"We find Miyuki, we'll find Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

"But we don't know where the bitch is." Hiei added.

"I'll go to Rekai and find out." Botan said.

Her head was hanging low and her bangs hid her eyes. She summoned her oar and was about to take off when Shizuru stopped her.

"Botan…wait."

"What?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Rekai."

"Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling. I mean if Miyuki is able to take over Yusuke's mind, what makes you think that she didn't do it to Koenma."

"You might be right." Kurama said.

"Then how do you propose we found Yusuke." Kuwabara asked.

"Genkai…she might be able to help us." Kurama said.

"It's worth a shot."

**Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B♥Y♥B**

Meanwhile, Yusuke woke in an unknown bed. He looked around and tried to remember how he got there. He remembered seeing Botan and they were at Kurama's house. He remembered Botan, she was sitting on his lap then she left then Koenma's fiancée came up to him and that's all he remembered. The room he was in was dark with candles lit all over. The place looked like someone was going to do a sacrifice. He just hoped that he wasn't the offering.

He twisted his hands to get them unbound but he only succeeded on getting his skin bruised and marred. He pulled harder on the handcuffs but to no avail. He sighed in defeat. Minutes later, he heard footsteps then the door slid opened. He turned his head and none other than Miyuki.

"You?"  
"Yeah! Me." She said.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Oh! Nothing."

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap you? Weak and innocent little old me? Kidnap big strong old you?"

"Get to the point and tell me what the hell is going then maybe I won't kill too quickly."

"Are you always this rude? And in case you haven't notice, you're in position to make idle threats."

He snorted.

"Since you're so impatient to know your fate, I might as well tell you."

She paused long enough to see if she had his attention.

"You see, when I learn that I was betrothed to Koenma, I was furious…I"

"Cut the shit. Your life story doesn't interest me."

She glared at him.

"If you insist."

"When I met you, I knew I couldn't take you physically since you're obliviously stronger and faster than me so I decide to do it mentally. You might be strong but you mind is weak since all you do is think about your stupid girlfriend."

He ignored the comment about Botan and his mind being weak.

"That's still doesn't explain why you kidnap me."

"I'll tell you. Do you remember a demon you killed a few weeks ago?"

"I've killed lots of demons in the past three weeks. You need to refresh my memory."

"His name was Kinaya."

"Oh! That creeps! Served him right. He shouldn't have kidnapped Botan and tried to rape her. If I have the chance to kill him again, I will do it again without any hesitation."

She was furious.

"He was my lover and you killed him. But don't worry you'll join him soon enough but in the mean time, I can have some fun with you."

She crawled on the bed and her hand on his chest. He flinched away from her touch.

"Do you always molest your victims?" He asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How good-looking they are and you, Yusuke Urameshi, are gorgeous."

She made a move to kiss him but he turned his head.

"Get your hands off me." He growled.

"Or what. It's not like you can kill me."

"Just think of it as a warning."

She grunted and left the room.



Botan and the others arrived at Genkai's temple. The temple was dark. They assumed that Genkai had already gone to sleep. After all, it was almost eleven o'clock. She knocked on the door and waited Genkai to open. They heard Puu's gibberish before Genkai opened the door.

"Where's Yusuke." She asked.

"We…he…" Botan started.

"Is something wrong with Yusuke because Puu's been acting weird all night? She said.

"That's why we're here. Yusuke's been kidnapped." Kurama said calmly.

Botan wondered how he could stay so calm when he almost got killed an hour ago. She on the other hand, was barely holding up. She pushed the thought out of her mind when she heard Genkai telling them to come inside.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the kitchen. Genkai had made them some tea. Kurama explained everything to Genkai while Botan sat there, with Puu in her arms, lost in her own word. What could Miyuki possibly want from Yusuke? It didn't make sense?

"Puu…" chirped the little bird.

The sound successfully took Botan out of her reveries.

"What's wrong, Puu?" She asked the little blue bird.

"Puu…"

"Don't mind him. He's been doing that all day." Genkai said.

"Oh!" Botan said.

"Well we better get some sleep. We have to look for Yusuke in the morning." Genkai said.

They all agreed that they needed some sleep. Genkai gave them some futon and sheets. Soon everyone was settled in. However sleep was elusive for the group. They were all wondering where their friend and leader was. When they finally fell asleep, they were rudely awakened by Puu. He was chirping loudly than before.

"Come down, Puu. You're going to wake everyone." Botan whispered to the bird.

Her calming voice didn't do anything to calm the poor creature down. If anything he was even frantic.

"Puu…calm down. Please…we'll find Yusuke. I promise."

Mentioning Yusuke's name must have triggered something because Puu just went wild. Then he did something that he only did at the dark tournament after Genkai died. Puu spoke.

"Where the fuck are you guys?" he said.

There was no mistake that the voice was Yusuke.

"Yusuke…" they all said simultaneously.

Puu's eyes were glowing and before any of them could react, he flew out of the window.

"Yusuke…Puu…wait." Botan cried.

Forgetting that she was barefoot, Botan took after Puu. She summoned her oar and flew after her boyfriend's counterpart. After a wild goose chase, Puu finally slowed down and pointed his ear to a run down house. Botan looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, Puu…Is Yusuke in there?" She asked.

"Puu…Puu…Puu."

"Alright then. Let's find our boy."

She descended, instantly wincing as her foot landed on a twig. Botan surveyed the house. It looked rather clammy. They would have never thought of looking there and besides it was outside the city. The house had only two lights on. On was in the first floor and the second in the top floor. Her guess was that's probably were Yusuke was. She contemplated on her next move. She could wait for the others but what if Yusuke was in danger. She might be a great fighter but she did remember some of the things Yusuke had taught her. She quietly made her way to the house. She circled it trying to find a way in but there was none. The only opening to the house a window. She summoned her oar and slowly elevated herself to the window. She gasped as she came face to face with her worse nightmare. Here was Yusuke, half naked with an equally half naked Miyuki on top of him, kissing his chest. She didn't know what was worse. The fact that she came all the way out here to save his sorry ass or the fact that he was moaning…wait a minute. He was moaning her name. Yusuke was calling out her name. Her...Botan. Was it possible that he thought Miyuki was her?

But she didn't have time to ponder before she knocked over by Hiei. Hiei…when did he get here. She then realized that he just save her life. That flash that she saw was Yusuke's spirit gun.



Yusuke woke to the sound of Botan voice. He slowly opened his eyes to see his blue haired angel sitting on top of him with only a lacy pair of underwear on. He groaned inwardly. Damn, she looked good.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She sang.

He tried to focus his eyes. He watched as she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips. He didn't have time to react. She started raining kisses all over his face and chest. He pulled his hands, trying to touch her but they were restrained.

"What's wrong, Baby. Don't you like kinky sex?"

He was taken aback by that comment. Normally Botan will be blushing all twelve shades of red in perfect even steps if he even suggested something like that. But here she was asking him if he like kinky sex. Not only that statement didn't feel right, she didn't feel the same and her normal sweet lavender scent was replaced with something spicy. What the hell was going on? He couldn't remember anything not even how he got here and where the hell was here?

"Where are we?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, innocently.

"Well, let's analyze the facts, shall we? I woke up in a creepy house tying to a bed an you asking me if I like kinky sex. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Oh! Yusuke, live a little."

_**Flashback **_

"_**Oh come on, Botan. Live a little."**_

_**End of Flashback **_

Well he did tell her to live a little but he wasn't expecting this. He didn't know just by asking that he would a totally different Botan. Well, he guessed he should make the best of it. After all, it's not everyday he get to do this kind of thing.

"Not that I mind you taking care of me, but wouldn't it better if I could touch you?" He asked.

She looked at him critically.

"It's not like, I can go anywhere. My feet are handcuffed to the bed."

"Oh! Alright."

She reached under the mattress and retrieved the tiny key to the handcuffs. She released his hands. She put the key back and kissed him. He returned the kiss just as eager as her. He ran her finger through her hair and moaned her name. That's when he heard it. A tiny sound that sounded like a gasp. His attention was turned to the window. There, in the window was a girl that looked like Botan. But wait a minute, if Botan was out there, then who the heck was here kissing him. Just like opening a dam, the memories flooded back to him. This wasn't Botan. It was that girl Miyuki. Oh! God was he in trouble. He was caught cheating **_on_** his girlfriend **_by_** his girlfriend. Botan was going to kill him. Well the **_real_** one anyway. He pulled away from the fake one.

"What's wrong?" The fake one asked.

"You're not Botan."

"What do you mean?"

"He means I'm going to kick your sorry ass."

Both of them turned around to face a very angry Deity of Death.

"What the…"

She didn't finish her sentence because her face made hard contact with the deity's oar. Miyuki's body went flying across the floor.

"I don't give a damn you're Koenma's bride but when you touch what's mine. You crossed the line."

Yusuke made a mental to himself never to get Botan angry as he watched her kicked and punched Miyuki to a bloody pulp. Usually he was the one doing the rescuing, so he kinda like being saved for a chance.

"Is that all you got?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm just getting started."

Next thing he knew, she was firing a spirit gun. His condition was momentarily forgotten as pride took over. He didn't know Botan could do that. He only taught her how to do once but she fainted after firing one shot and it wasn't even a strong one. He watched in awe as she charged her Rei Gun.

Miyuki's widened slightly. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to have Yusuke. His stupid bubbly girlfriend was not suppose to be there trying to save him. This was all wrong. Oh! She just has to get rid of her. Taking over people's mind wasn't her only power, she was able to copy an opponent's attack too as long as the opponent wasn't a class A or S fighter. And there was no way, Botan could be that strong. They both fired the Rei gun at the same time. The effect of the blast sent them both crashing against the walls.

However the fight wasn't over by a long shot. Botan could barely stand up. The spirit gun took so much energy to conjure. She didn't have any more left for another. She tried to stand up but her body was crying from the pain. Still, she refused to give up. She has to help Yusuke.

"What's the matter, Botan?" Miyuki taunted.

She kicked the deity in the stomach causing her to fall and cough up blood.

"Botan…"

Miyuki turned and smiled at Yusuke.

"Oh! Don't worry. Once I took care of her, I'll send you to the pits of hell."

"Chhheee…why don't you try this one for size…spirit gun."

The next time Yusuke woke up, he found himself staring a weird ceiling. He then felt something on his stomach. He looked down and smiled. It was only Puu. The little bird must have fallen asleep on him but then that must mean he's at Genkai's Temple. He slowly sat up and his hands immediately went to his temple. He had the mother of all headaches and that loud snoring wasn't helping much. He turned around and noticed four other sleeping bodies. Well one of them was sitting and staring at him.

"Hey, Hiei."

The Fire demon continued to stare.

"How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

"I remember everything else except how I got here."

"We brought you here."

"We?"

Hiei mentioned to three other sleeping form.

"Where's Botan?" He asked.

"She's in the room across this one."

"Thanks."

He got and stood still for a while. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up any seconds. However this discomfort paled in front of his need to see Botan. He slowly made his way across the room, careful not to step on someone's head. He managed to step out of the room without any accident and get to the other room.

Botan was lying on a bed. Her head was wrapped in a white bandage. She didn't have any bruises which was a good thing. He watched her in slumber. He could just picture when she wakes. She was not going to be happy with him. Oh well, he guess he just had to face the wrath of his deity when she wakes up. He stretched his tired body next to her and fell asleep in a matter seconds. Getting kidnapped was sure tiresome.



Botan woke up with a headache. She was achy and her mouth was dry. She needed to go to the bathroom and get some water. She tried to move but she was restrained. She looked down and saw an arm draped across her stomach. She relaxed when she saw to whom the arm belonged to Yusuke. How did they get here? Last thing she remembered was fighting with Miyuki. She wondered what happened to her. She'll found out tomorrow…well rather later today.

Botan gently pushed Yusuke's off her and get out of bed. The sudden movement caused her head to spin. She held her temple and winced. She could really do with an aspirin right about now. She slowly walked out of the room and looked for a bathroom. When she returned, she found Yusuke sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and she retuned with a small smile of her own.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

She had every reason to be mad at him but she wasn't because she knew that deep down, Yusuke would never hurt intentionally.

"I'm not mad at you." She said.

She sat next to him.

"Though I have to admit that seeing you with Miyuki caused some doubts in my mind." She confessed.

"Botan…"

"I was afraid of loosing you. I love you so much that I don't know what I'll do with out you."

"I'm sorry, Botan. I never meant to hurt and cause you to doubt me."

"I know."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Botan."

"I love you, too."

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We're going shopping today."

"Shopping for what?"

"Christmas."

"Oh! that's right. I totally forget about that."

"Well, you can do it today."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Goodnight, Botan."

"Night, Yuu-chan."

Author's Note: It's not the best chapter but i made a promise that i would update by the end of the month and I'm a girl of my word. There's a short epilogue that should be coming soon. watch for it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	22. Epilogue: Stroke of Midnight

**I was saving this for Christmas but I think you guys have suffered enough so go ahead and have. It's not the best chapter i've ever written but i was kind of sad when i was writting it. This is the end of the story. It's so hard to say good-bye**

**Chapter XXII: Epilogue: Stroke of midnight…**

Christmas came and went. They had a party at Botan's apartment. It was fun. She loved it. She loved being with her friends again but most of all she loved being with Yusuke. For Christmas, he got her the most wonderful present. He bought her a platinum diamond heart-shape necklace. The right side of the heart was decorated with pink diamond and onthe left sidethe letters **Y** and **B** were engraved. The necklace was so gorgeous. She got other wonderful present from her friends. Christmas was definitely her favorite holiday. She got an excuse to go shopping and spent an outrageous amount of money and no one could complain about it. Yep, Christmas rocked.



_**When you hold me like this**_

_**So many memories fill my eyes**_

_**The first time we kiss**_

_**The times we nearly said goodbye**_

'**_Fifteen more minutes till midnight.'_** He thought.

Yusuke and Botan were walking back to her apartment. They were both coming from Kira's New Year's Eve party. Kira had offered to let them stay at her house but they had declined. Yusuke had something important he wanted to ask Botan but he was waiting till the right time. He glanced at Botan. She looked so gorgeous tonight. She wore tight fitting pants with white and pink stripes. Her shirt, well he didn't know how to describe it. It was black and lacy. It hugged her like a second skin and her breasts looked like they might pop out any second. He didn't mind except when every other guy in the room stare at that spot. He actually wanted to punch a few of them but he knew Botan wouldn't let him. So he sat back and watch them drooled over her. She also wore her long blue hair down. The neckelace he gave her for Christmas shone brightly at her neck. Her pink high heels clicked softly against the concrete as she walked. She truly looked like a goddess tonight.

_**But still here we are**_

_**Tested and tried and still true**_

_**And stronger than we ever knew**_

He wondered what she'd say when he asked her that thing later. Which remind him he should probably check the time? He then stopped on his track. Botan, who wasn't excepting him to stop so suddenly almost trip.

_**Love is all**_

_**The laughter and the tears that fall**_

_**The mundane and the magical**_

_**Love is all**_

_**Love is all**_

_**The careless word, the healing touch**_

_**The getting and the giving of**_

_**All is Love**_

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you stop?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

_**There's a me you've always known**_

_**The me that's a stranger still**_

_**The you that feels like home**_

He pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his forehead against hers. She, in turned, wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes.

_**And the you that never will**_

_**But still here we lie**_

_**Tender and trusting and true**_

_**With everything that we've been through**_

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

"Botan…"

"Mmmm…"

"Would you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

"Yes."

"Yusuke, are you sure about this?"

"You don't answer a question with a question."

"I...mean…"

"I'm serious about this. I mean we don't have to get married now. We can wait. I love you, Botan and I can't see me spending the rest of my life with anyone but you."

"Yusuke…"

"So would you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

_**Love is all**_

_**The laughter and the tears that fall**_

_**The mundane and the magical**_

_**Love is all**_

_**All is love**_

_**The careless word, the healing touch**_

_**The getting and the giving off**_

_**All is love**_

Just like he predicted, the church's bell rang midnight.

"Happy New Year, my future bride."

"Happy New Year, my future husband."

With that he kissed her. Sealing a promise between them.

It was a new day, a new year, a new beginning for the both of them.

_**All the glory**_

_**All the pain**_

_**All the passion**_

_**That turns to ashes**_

_**Only to rise again**_

_**Love is all**_

_**The laughter and the tears that fall**_

_**The mundane and the magical**_

_**Love is all**_

_**All is love**_

_**The careless word, the healing touch**_

_**The getting and the giving of**_

_**All is love**_

THE END…

I can't believe I'm done. It's taken me two years but I did it. I completed my first fanfiction. I'm happy that I'm done but I'm also kinda sad. Yusuke and Botan's adventure ends here…well at least when someone else read it then the adventure would start all over again. I hoped you enjoyed reading this fic because I enjoyed writing it. Well it's been a blast. I'll see you all later when I update my next YB story, **Brawns and Brains**, and posted my **new** YB story. You're going to love it. I promise…tata…much love, LK


End file.
